


Smoking Rivals

by alanysxoxo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Multi, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanysxoxo/pseuds/alanysxoxo
Summary: You just started another college year, everything seemed normal until a childhood friend becomes one of your classmates.NSFW +18Porco Galliard x fem reader
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Porco Galliard/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	1. Childhood friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kinda weird to me, it's the first time i do a fanfic like this so i hope i do good and fill everyone's expectations. I want to make few disclaimers and the first one is that my first language isn't english even tho i speak a lot of it, i'm used to english but i never wrote a whole story so i'm sorry if anything sounds weird i'm trying my best to also make sure every single word is well written.
> 
> Second, i write a lot but romance is not something i go for so i'll try my best to make the story as real as possible and to reflect the characters feelings as real as possible too. So for now, please enjoy. ♡

Finally Monday morning, your third college year was about to start and you couldn't be more nervous, it was an important year to you because you were going to finally experience working on your major.

A Communication and Journalism Bachelor.

You used to organize your mornings on important days like that one, your first class started until 10am so you woke up at 8am to get everything ready.

You and two of your best friends, Mikasa and Sasha, lived in an apartment few blocks away from your college, it belonged to Mikasa's father who gave it to her so she could live comfortable out of the campus dorms. She didn't wanted to live alone so she invited you and Sasha to live with her since the place was big enough for you three.

You both helped Mikasa with the expenses that were actually not that expensive since her father paid most of the maintenance of the place. Mikasa was a very shut in person, she was very caring with the people she loved but it was hard to see her being expressive, even with her boyfriend who was actually quite the opposite from her.

That was the reason why her father took so much care of her, since her mother died in a car accident they both had, she became almost emotionless with her surroundings.

On the other hand, there was Sasha, spontaneous, full of energy and always moving around, you could always find her eating something or cooking something since her boyfriend Nicolo liked to cook with her.

You were like the perfect trio, even if you had different interests, you got along very well.

—Hey, good morning.— Sasha said as she flipped a pancake.

—Good morning, it smells amazing.— You replied while taking a seat at the kitchen bar in front of Sasha. You still had your hair wet after taking a shower but you already had your clothes on and an hour to eat and relax before heading to class.

—Where's Mikasa?— You asked while Sasha served you a plate of scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon and hashbrows.

—Oh, she said she won't be having breakfast with us because she went to work out with Eren and also she'll be staying at his place for today.— She said before taking a seat too.

—I see.— Was the only thing you could say before stuffing your face in the warm food Sasha prepared.

After breakfast you took the time to check your email while you were brushing your teeth, if there was any notification from your work or any news you needed to be updated that morning.

You worked with a traveler influencer, you were in charge of writing and uploading the posts in their blog, they sent you pictures and a summary of their experience in some places and you had to write an article about that to post it every week.

The salary was good enough to keep up yourself and your student life because they worked with different brands so you just had to mention them and they paid good money for the sponsorship.

Finally you blowed your hair, curled your lashes applied some lipstick and were ready to go.

You got in your car and drove your way to the campus which wasn't so far away but you liked to park close to the building where you received your classes.

Walking into your classroom you saw your group of friends, Armin, Jean, Pieck and Ymir, they were gathered almost in front of the class so you walked to them to greet them.

—Hey guys, what's up? Any plans for today?— You asked while approaching them, landing your hands in Armin's shoulders.

—That's exactly what we were talking about, apparently this year we're not having a party with everyone else, it looks like we're going to the beach to a private party.— Jean looked really excited while giving you the news.

—It's not exactly like that, actually a guy in our class pulled out a beach house for tonight so that everyone in our major who's interested can go.— Pieck said before Jean hugged her waist and bite her cheek.

—Well yeah, it's the same, the thing is that I hope all of us can go, it'll be quite relaxing, i preffer that before any crazy party.— He muttered before leaving kisses in his girlfriend's cheek.

—If you all go then I'm going.— Armin said.

—Yeah, me too.— Added Ymir.

—Well, so it's a deal, we all are going.— You said with a big smile while patting softly Armin's shoulders.

—Do you think i'll be able to bring my girlfriend since she's in a different major?— Armin asked.

—I was about to ask the same, i think my girlfriend would like to spend the night at the beach with me.— Ymir said while tapping her bottom lip.

—I don't think it'll be a problem, Annie and Historia are really chill girls and i doubt they'll cause a problem.— you replied.

—Everyone's got a date for tonight, what about you, loner wolf? Do you think Yelena is going to show up?— Jean liked to tease you with your ex girlfriend Yelena, even if almost a year passed by, he loved to bring her up just to see you scrunch your face.

Pieck poked Jean's stomach with her elbow, she was the only one able to make him behave.

—Well, I don't need a date to have fun, I got you guys, and even if you all decide to be all lovey dovey with your significant others and leave me alone, i mean, we're talking about spending the night in the beach, being alone does not seems like a tragedy.— You said before crossing your arms.

And before anyone could say anything else, the professor entered the room making everyone to go look for their seats.

The class went pretty normal, like every single one you had before except for a guy few seats away from you who keept looking at you the whole time. You tried to ignore him but at least every five minutes he stared at you for few seconds.

He looked oddly familiar, you didn't know if you had seen him before in other classes or if he reminded you of someone else.

The guy had broad shoulders, dark blonde hair which was slicked back and had one of his eyebrows pierced. He was wearing a black denim jacket and a white t-shirt.

When the class ended you started to pick up all your things so you could get away as soon as possible from the creepy guy who kept staring at you.

From one second to another he was already in front of you making your heart pound in fear.

—Hey, excuse me, i know i may have made you uncomfortable but i'm sure i know you, isn't your name y/n by any chance?— Your eyes went wide open for few second before furrowing your eyebrows.

—I'm Porco, Porco Galliard.— Your eyes went wide open once again but this time in a calmer expression when every feeling of fear disappeared.

—There's no way you're Porco Galliard, you look so different!— You said before hugging him by his torso.

—I know, i know, i changed a lot since i was 14, i can't blame you for not recognizing me.— He wrapped his arms around you in a warm hug, rubbing his hands carefully on the top of your back, almost doubtful of touching you.

You both stepped back from each other with huge smiles. Porco was your childhood friend, the last time you saw each other was like eight years ago when both looked completly different.

—What are you doing here? Since when you study here?— You asked curious and excited, he left out a sigh keeping his smile while rubbing his temple before he looked at the floor for a few seconds before looking back at you.

—Well, it's a long story but I'll just say that I got transferred here not so long ago.— Before you could ask him anything else you saw your group of friends waiting for you at the door, eyes locked on Porco.

—Listen, I'm so glad I could see you, I still want to listen more about you but I'm running late to my next class so, tonight there's going to be a party at the beach, please go so we can catch up with more time, what do you say?—

—Sure, i already heard of it so I'll see you there.— He smiled while giving you a light pat on the head before you smiled back at him and went running to the door.

—So... who's the fine guy?— Jean asked.

—Why? Interested?— You teased him.

—You better believe it.— Pieck teased him too, even if Jean was her boyfriend, she was the one in the group who loved to bother with him the most.

Jean fake laughed before narrowing his eyes at you, even if he tried hard, you weren't going to give him any answers.

The rest of the day went pretty normal, you had all your classes and already some homework but at least for that day you were going to ignore it and head directly to your apartment so you could rest a little before getting ready for the party.

You had a weird feeling going around your chest, somehow you felt really happy after seeing Porco again after all those years. You cringed a little after remembering all the crazy stuff you both did as kids, even how he was your first kiss in 8th grade, but all those thoughts just ended in you laughing alone while getting ready for the night.

Jean sent the location in the group chat you had, before leaving you left a note in the board you three had in the refrigerator.

«I'm going out, I may not get back early so don't wait for me, I got my keys xoxo — y/n»

The beach was a little further than you thought, it took you hour and a half to get there.

When you finally arrived you saw little groups of people here and there talking, holding cups in their hands, people gathering around a campfire and even you could see people going in and out of the house at the side.

The music was so nice and chill and the sounds of the waves made the perfect accompaniment to the murmuring of the people.

—Hey there, kitty.— After recognizing that voice, you closed your eyes while an annoyed smile started to grow on your face before turning back and crossing your arms.

—I can't believe after all this years you still decide to call me like that.— Porco smirked after your reaction, if someone knew how to trigger you, it was him by digging into the past.

—Well, weren't you the one who always wore those kitten ears whatever she went?— He said while walking slowly to you while crossing his arms too.

—Well, it wasn't me the one who kept talking about how cool alligators were.—

—Hey, they're still cool, I'm not crazy about them anymore but they got style.— You both laughed at each others comments while staring at each other, it felt like time didn't happen between you two after all those years, it still felt like you were those kids who fought to be the number one in class and tease each other constantly.

—Do you want to grab something to drink?— He asked without taking his eyes off you. You nodded with a cheeky smile and a little sound.

He laughed a little while shaking his head and finally relaxing his arms.

—Let's go then, the bar is in the house.— You laughed after him before starting to walk towards the house.

You both entered the kitchen where there were a lot of different drinks and snacks so people could easily grab them. The place was almost empty due to everyone being outside enjoying the beach.

—What would you like to drink?— Porco asked while checking all the bottles in the table.

—Actually just a soda or something like that.— Porco's eyebrows furrowed while his lips curled in a oblivious smile.

—You don't drink?—

—No, my body can't take the alcohol so i don't drink at all.— He laughed a little while shaking his head from side to side before serving lemonade in two cups.

—Well, if you don't drink I won't either.— He said while giving you one of the cups.

—Cheers.—

—Cheers.— He smiled before taking a sip and before you could do the same, your soul left your body when you saw Yelena entering the Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the chapter felt weird but i just wanted to introduce the characters, i'll try to upload the next as soon as possible, with my actual classes and all that i'll try to find the time to update as much as i can.


	2. Cold games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, i'm actually having a lot of fun writting this so hopefully i'll be updating frecuently. Also i'm getting more confident with this y/n format so maybe the chapters will be longer in the future.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

You felt how your heart started pouding really hard, making you feel dizzy and annoyed.

You tried to ignore the fact that she was there and act normal so Porco wouldn't ask you what was wrong.

—Of all the people I expected to find here, what's up, y/n?— Yelena said while walking up to you with a smile on her face.

You took a big sip of your drink before smacking your lips together trying to stay put.

—Hi Yelena, long time no see.— You replied with a weird hand movement in an attempt to greet her.

You saw how Porco smiled and bit the top of his cup trying not to laugh because he knew you were uncomfortable.

—Yeah, I know, the last time we saw each other was like three months ago... and you know, you left my dorm without saying goodbye.— Your whole face turned red after Yelena's words, you laughed a little to relief the tension she was putting on you.

The last time you saw Yelena was the time you both hooked up after a party, she invited you to her room and you both ended up having sex, which you didn't regret because you both were single and had nothing to lose, but the fact that she bringed it up like that woke up your fight or flight instinct.

—Well yeah, I had things to do.—

—Sure you did...— She said before turning to Porco. 

—Nice to meet you, I think I haven't seen you before in y/n's friend group, my name is Yelena.— She extendend her hand to Porco who took it quickly to shake it with a big smile.

—A pleasure, I'm Porco, I'm y/n's childhood friend and actual boyfriend.— You almost choked on your drink before smiling not understanding what just happened.

—Oh, wow, boyfriend, I didn't expect that from y/n, but I'm glad she's with someone as handsome as you, I'm kind of jealous to be honest.— She left out a little giggle while narrowing her eyes before letting go Porco's hand.

Porco stepped closer to you before he tousled your hair a little, giving Yelena a big smile.

—Well, what can I say, she's really cute and smart, I guess it's hard not falling for her.— You just kept smiling and drinking from your cup waiting for Yelena to leave before you collapsed or something.

—Yeah, I can totally agree on that. Uhm, listen, a couple of friends and i are about to start a game, why don't you come to play with us?— You were more than ready to decline Yelena's offer and run out of there as soon as possible.

—Sure, why not?— Porco replied. You furrowed your lips trying to calm yourself before you tried to kill him.

—Amazing, come with me.— Yelena started to walk out of the kitchen. Porco smirked at you and you immediately hit his arm causing him to laugh.

Porco didn't knew you and Yelena dated in the past but he was smart enough to know something was happening between you too.

When you three got to the living room, there was a group of people sitting in a circle, some of them in the floor, others in the couch. The lights were low but bright enough to see.

Yelena sat next to a blonde girl, giving her a little kiss on the lips. Your heart started to beat fast again, you didn't knew if you were jealous or just uncomfortable.

Porco gently took your arm to catch your attention before guiding you to the floor where you both took a seat.

—Well, remember that if you don't have a partner you can't play this game.— Said one of the girls before showing a pair of dices and the screen of her phone with an app called «Couple's truth or dare».

Porco covered his mouth with his fist while trying to hide his laugh. You went straight to panic, you couldn't believe that you ended up playing a couple's game with Porco just the same day you met him again after so many years.

You were trying to find a way to scape but without making too much of a deal.

—Hey, let's play, we can have fun, if by any chance you get really uncomfortable we can leave for real, but i don't think it can be that bad, if they ask us anything we can lie.— Porco's words lifted some weight out of your shoulders, it couldn't be so bad, after all, truth or dare played in a large group always ended in one round per person.

—Ok, I'll explain the rules once so pay attention. You and your partner will throw the dices, if both of you land in even numbers, you get a pass, if both of you get odd numbers you'll have a truth and if the dices land one even and one odd, you'll have to do a dare. This app has two options, truth and dare, so I'll pick the option according to your dices and it will generate randomly a truth or a dare. Got it? Any doubts?— Everybody nodded while seeming to get everything really fast so the game could start right away.

It took quite some time before your turn, Porco and you were actually having a lot of fun, the couples had to do every kind of random dares and when they had a truth it ended in funny story times. Luckily, Yelena and her apparent girlfriend, they got a pass leaving you hard feelings free.

Finally, the dices came to you and Porco, you took a deep breath before throwing them.

They landed in two, you locked your eyes on Porco's hands. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows exposing his veiny but muscular forearms. You felt a little flustered, because if you liked one thing about guys, it was their forearms, they were kind of your weakness.

He shook his dices in both of his hands before throwing them to the carpet, once they landed, the 5 dots were visible.

—Oh dang, odd, that means dare.— Said the girl with the phone on her hand, pressing the option so you could get your punishment.

—Leave red marks in your partner's neck, collarbones and or shoulders.— Everybody started to scream and clap after she read out loud the dare, showing later her phone's screen.

You turned to Porco who was having a little pink blush from cheek to cheek, connecting by his nose. You smiled at how cute he looked like that, even for a tough looking guy like him.

He had a shy smile before getting closer to you.

—You know that if you're not ok with this we don't have to do it, right?— He asked before scratching his head.

—Don't worry, it's fine, they are just marks, right? Losee up a little, but if you don't want...—

—No, no, it's fine, everybody is having fun, if you're fine with it then i am.— You could still see his little blush but his smile became more relaxed before getting even closer to you.

—Ok, I'll start.— You said before leaning into his neck, resting your hands on his lap.

The fragrance hit you right away, he smelled like a caramel cinnamon bun. Vanilla, sugar, all that sweet stuff. If cozy was a smell definitely was Porco's cologne.

You left out a little giggle before putting your lips in his skin, you weren't sure of how hard you were able to go but you had to leave red marks so you choose the easier way to do it.

Biting.

You went from side to side on his neck listening the little giggles, whimpers and sounds he made everytime your teeth sunk in his flesh.

—Ok, I know you're having fun but now is his turn.— Said the girl. You giggled with him while getting apart.

You saw how he was a little troubled on where to go, you knew he won't touch more than you could allow him so you had to bring him free pass.

You took his hands and placed them on your sides so he could be more comfortable while leaning onto you. You pulled down a bit the neckline of your top to give him enough space to leave marks on your collarbones and neck.

—Oh, we stan a woman in control over her man.— Said one of the girls playing, making you laugh a little and also Porco get a little flustered while smiling to hide how nervous he felt.

Once he finally got in to your skin, you left out a little moan making you quickly bite your lip to stop more from coming out and the other people to listen.

Porco sucked on your skin enough to send shivers down to your spine. His hands started to grab you more firmly as he made his way from your upper chest to your neck until he finally reached your jawline, leaving a small trembling between your legs on how good it actually felt.

Porco pulled away from you looking directly at all the marks he left on your skin before smirking at you for a few seconds.

—Fine, clear, next.— He said as he passed the dices to the couple next to you.

You fixed your top before sitting back like you were doing before, this time, Porco and you were closer and your thighs brushing all the time. A certain tension started to feel in the air between you two, and being in a room full with horny couples wasn't helping.

You took few rounds more, two of them were passes since you both got even numbers, you started to wish at least one time one of you could get an odd number.

Fourth round came in and you throwed your dice, a little smile appeared on your lips as one dote was visible.

Porco throwed his dice after you, landing in number three.

You sighed before pressing your lips together, it was the first time you two were getting truth so you got a little nervous since they could've asked anything you didn't had the answer for.

—Ok, let's see... Who's the horniest in the relationship?— Everybody started to make noises as they locked their eyes on you and Porco.

—Oh, her for sure, she can't keep her hands to herself, right now she's still because there's a lot of people here and she gets shy, but she's really touchy and into it, or am i wrong, Kitty?— Porco said while putting his elbow in the couch behind him, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, looking directly at you.

You felt how you almost spat your heart out after his words, only to look at him with an annoyed smile and squinty eyes as you couldn't deny what he said. After all, you didn't knew all that people aside from Yelena and you had to keep the cover.

You hated being called like that but Porco made it sound funny so you couldn't be mad at him, from any other person you would have felt it cringy or ridiculous but it worked for him.

You felt how Yelena's eyes got locked on you even if your turn passed, making you more nervous and unsteady.

Porco got closer to you again resting his head on your shoulder making Yelena look away.

The last round came in and the dices where again on Porco and you.

This time he throwed his dice first, landing in number six, you took a deep breath before throwing yours, making you laugh when three dots were at the top.

—OH MY GOD!— The girl yelled before starting to laugh while covering her mouth.

Everybody started to try to take a look at the screen and after they did, they screamed too too and started laughing.

Porco looked at you with a confused frown while you shrug your shoulders just as confused as him.

—Ok, listen. French kiss your partner with a small ice on your mouth, you can't pull apart until the ice has completely melted.— Everybody started to scream and make sounds while you felt how your stomach started to flip. Porco had again that cute blush bridging in his nose.

—Here's the ice.— Said a guy who handed you a cup with some ices cubes.

—You're ok with this? If you don't want to do it i won't force you to.— Porco asked while taking the cup from your hand.

You scrunched your nose a little before shaking your head.

—No, you know what? Is fine, we came so far and it's the last round, let's do it.— Porco smiled after your response, nodding before taking one of the ices with two fingers out of the cup and placing it on his tongue, showing it to you before laughing a little.

Something inside you definitely woke up after seeing that, did seeing your friend doing that seemed so hot to you? You had to accept that Porco wasn't anything like when both of you were younger, he grew so much and got really handsome, he had a chill style and overall, he was an attractive man.

You knew he was teasing you as he always used to do, so you wanted to return the favor.

You sat down on his lap before putting your arms around his neck, finally pressing your lips on his.

His lips were really cold just as his tongue, you weren't a fan of direct tongue kisses but playing with the ice made it fun from the start.

His hands went softly on your waist as he held you in his lap. The ice was melting quickly as your tongues brushed with each other, making the kiss wetter.

You could felt how he was letting the ice aside and preferred to tangle his tongue in yours. The sloppy noises made you shiver and lose your mind a little, making you move a little on his lap where you could feel something bump from this pants.

Once the ice completely melted you bit his lip softly before letting it go.

—Somebody's gonna need a room after that.— Said one of the guys playing, making Porco and you laugh a little before pulling apart.

You sat again at his side trying hard to hide the cheeky smile on your face. You didn't used to be kissing around random guys at parties, even though Porco wasn't a random guy, it all just wasn't something you were used to. You were having a kind of fun you never had before, it felt dangerous somehow, wrong in a good way. It had some spice you haven't tasted in your life.

Your heart pounds and your breath were a mess, the pulsing between your thighs wasn't helping a lot too.

Two more couples did their last rounds before the game finally got completed.

—Ok y'all horny people, get out of this room before it starts melting from the hotness.— Said the girl who hosted the game. Everybody started laughing and getting up, you could feel the tension in the room from everybody who obviously ended turned on after all those truths and dares.

—Do you want to go out?— Porco asked after getting up and offering his hand to help get up too.

—Yes, please, I need some fresh air.– You said before Porco started laughing, getting up from the floor after taking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----


	3. Ocean witness

Porco led you through the living room and out of the house, taking one of the towels piled up in the entrance, they were there so people could take them to sit in the sand more comfortable.

—Would you like to take a walk?— He asked as you were getting close to the seashore.

—Sure.— You replied before crossing your arms trying to warm you up after the cold night breeze started to brush your body.

—Here, take it.— Porco said as he took of his black denim jacket, his abs and pecs were visible through the white t-shirt as he flexed his body, making you feel a little bit more flustered. You took the jacket and as soon as you put it on you felt that cinnamon roll fragrance once again, making you feel cozy just by that scent.

—By the way, your friends didn't came?— You turned your sight back as you walked, moving your shoulders up for few seconds.

—I actually have no idea, but i bet they did, is just that they might be with their partners and that's why they're not on sigh.— You giggled a little remembering all the times you had to leave them alone, you hated being a third wheel.

You kept walking in silence for some time, it didn't felt uncomfortable, it was actually relaxing due to the sound of the waves.

You were walking for a while to the point where there wasn't anybody around, just you, Porco, and a big rock where you both decided to sit aside.

—So... tell me, how you ended up here? Changing from college to college is not an easy thing and you may need a good reason for that.— You asked while Porco placed the towel in the sand, hoping your question wasn't rude or anything.

You both plopped on the towel which was big enough for at least four persons, both facing towards the ocean. You took off the jacket from your shoulders placing it now on your lap as you both took off your shoes leaving them at the side in the sand to get more comfortable.

Porco sighed before brushing his hair backwards with his fingers. You were surprised on how fluffy it looked because of the hairstyle you thought it had lots of hairspray or gel.

—Well, you know how I moved out of the country when I was 14. It all worked for me until college, I wasn't feeling it, I mean, yeah, I had friends and I was doing good in my classes but I didn't quite felt it right, it was like I didn't belonged there so I dropped out a year ago after two years of trying. I spent six months there doing all the paper work so I could do a proper change, than I spent six months here doing my best to be able to get in this university. It was kind of hard but worth it. I know about the internship programs that are available and I knew that could give me the spice I needed, and what can I say, meanwhile I get into one I can visit my family, old friends and look, I even found you. I hope you're still that stubborn with your grades so we can still compete in who does it best.— He laughed a little after saying those words, you knew that even if that was your dynamic as kids, you knew he was joking about it.

You smiled at him as your shoulders brushed, there was still that tension between you too that you couldn't get rid off.

—Well, I'm glad you are doing what's best for you, it's good to know that even if years passed by, there are things on you that haven't changed.— He nodded with a light smile on his face, seconds later he started laughing with that sunburn blush showing again.

—What?— You asked a little annoyed but smiling back at him.

—Nothing, is just that the last time we saw each other we kissed and now that we see each other again, we kissed again.— You rolled your eyes while letting out an annoyed laugh before giving him a light punch in his shoulder.

—Hey, why are you so rude?— He laughed while turning to you, rubbing his own shoulder with his hand.

—Do they really count as kisses? I mean, in 8th grade we just pressed our lips for like, what? Half a second? And now we more tangled our tongues with an ice than kiss.—

—Wow, that's rude, and you got me thinking you were a good kisser.— His eyes were locked on you while he kept that cheeky smile on his face. You turned a little to him too since you knew he was teasing you again and you weren't going to let him play alone.

—Well, sorry, I guess I can't say the same thing about you.— He raised his eyebrows before getting closer to you.

—Hm... do you think there's any chance that I could change that?— He replied with a seductive low voice after getting even closer. You skipped a beat when you felt his breath so close to you, his olive green eyes staring at your lips and then at your eyes. You felt kind of dizzy of how close he was, the anticipation was killing you.

You licked your lips before taking a deep breath and smiling.

—Maybe...— You whispered staring directly at his eyes. He smirked getting centimeters apart from your lips, you wanted it, there was no doubt after all the tension building up since the game.

—So you don't mind if I get closer?— You smiled and moved your head side to side assuring it was alright before making the first move and pressing your lips against his.

You felt a little smile on his lips before he brought his hand to the back of your neck, underneath your hair, holding you tight.

The way he started to move his lips was totally different to the kiss you both had in the game, this time it was slow, soft, tantalizing and without anything in the way.

You sighed as it took your breath away, resting one of your hands in his forearm.

Porco tilted his head not letting escape a single corner of your lips without being caught by his.

His free hand went to your side, moving slowly to your back so he could bring you closer, making you let out a little whimper on how sensitive you were.

He grabbed you tighter as he lined your bottom lip with his tongue before little by little making it's way to your mouth where you received it with light touches of yours.

He pulled away just enough to almost touch your lips in a teasing way, sticking later his forehead with yours, moving his hand all the way from your neck, your jawline and finally your cheek, where he started to stroke your bottom lip with his thumb.

—And what about now? You think I'm good?— He asked with the lowest voice you ever heard from him. His eyes were glowing while staring at you, making your body weak and only wishing for more.

He was such a competitive bastard, it was something always got you on your nerves when you both were younger but for the first time in your life that trait of him seemed attractive to you.

You took his wrist pushing aside his hand from your face so you could kiss him again, this time in a more ferocious way.

Both of his hands went to your waist pulling you closer again. Without thinking twice you sat down on his lap, feeling right away the bulge in his pants against your butt.

He took one of your hands before sliding it all over his torso, from his abs to his chest, pressing your hand with his in that area.

—Can I touch you there too?— He asked against your lips before smearing his lips to the corner of your mouth and then all the way to your cheek.

—And then lower?— He whispered against your skin, those words where the last thing you needed to be completely wet under his touch.

You agreed with a sound before taking a deep breath. As soon a he heard you you felt how his hands started to wander inside your top, going in all the way from your waist, slowly going up from your sides and finally resting on your breasts.

His lips traveled to your neck where he started to kiss and bite while rubbing your nipples on top of the fabric of your bra making you moan instantly. The heat inside your body increased making you feel dizzy and thoughtless, the only thing you were able to focus on was on how good you felt under his touch.

His hands moved to your back to unfasten your bra, since it was an strapless one it was easier for him to take it off. He slid the bra out of your top leaving it on the towel and instead of going back to your breasts his hands moved down to your sides, placing your body into the towel. Your chest went up and down as your breath was out of control, feeling how his hands lifted a little bit the fabric from your torso only revealing your skin up to your ribs where he went down to start kissing, leaving a trail of wetness as his mouth moved towards your tummy.

He sucked on your skin softly making you squirm and let out a little moan before covering your mouth with the back of your hand.

—You still can say no if you don't want it.— He said as he kept kissing and biting your skin.

—No, please, keep going.— You muttered with a shaky voice while furrowing your eyebrows.

He smirked against your skin before lifting his torso again, taking off his white t-shirt, showing his abs and broad shoulders, he had such a nice toned anatomy, making your body feel even weaker after the realization of a guy like him against your skin.

Slowly he lifted your top too finally leaving your boobs naked and at his disposal.

He got close to your face again to give you a wet and noisy kiss on the lips before using his t-shirt as a blindfold, making your whole body shiver as you felt his lips on your earlobe.

—Isn't it exciting to think how we could get caught in here? I mean, there's no one around but what are the odds? The possibility of someone hearing your moans or seeing you like this under my will... makes it more interesting.—

You were so turned on that you totally forgot where you were until he brought it up, but he was right, it felt dangerous in a good way, and now that you weren't able to see a thing, it felt more risky.

He started to kiss down your whole body again, from your neck all the way to your tummy until he unzipped your pants to bring them down slowly, leaving you only in your underwear.

Porco spread your legs softly before kissing your sex with the fabric in between, making a way to your inner thigh. Biting and sucking your skin, leaving red marks all over.

He placed one of his fingers over your line before moving it up and down, making your underwear wet by pressing it against your dripping folds.

—I can't believe you are already this wet when I haven't done anything completely lewd yet.— He muttered before taking off your panties, leaving you all naked and blindfolded.

His thumb went against your clit making you arch your back a little as your legs moved from all the nerves startling in your body.

You had no idea how he looked like, what expression he had or where he was looking, you couldn't know what he was about to do next either.

Slowly, two of his fingers slid inside you making you moan loud for the first time in the night, shrinking your legs as he moved them in circles helping you to loosen up a little, he could feel how nervous you were by the way your insides tightened against his fingers.

As the seconds went by, his fingers started to move in and out, making wet and sloppy noises, feeling your vagina drip as he moved them inside you.

You started to move your hips against his fingers, making the strokes faster and deeper, grabbing the towel underneath you as hard as you could while your body moved almost by itself.

—Be a good girl and cum for me, please.— He whispered before leaving a soft kiss in your bottom lip without stopping his hand, going faster everytime until you finally came all over his fingers letting out few noisy moans.

He took his fingers out of you before taking the shirt away from your eyes, feeling your eyesight blurry and foggy after the orgasm.

He unzipped his own pants and before sliding it down took out his wallet leaving it to the side.

Just from his underwear you were able to see his erection, making you nervous once again because the last time you dealt with a dick was years ago and only a couple times with a boyfriend you had. He was as inexperienced as you back then and every single time it was weird and left you feeling unsatisfied. Since then you only dated girls so you were not used to be with a man.

Porco grabbed your legs making you wrap them in his waist before he started rubbing his penis all over your sex still wearing his underwear.

—I have the feeling you haven't been with a guy before, or at least in a long time.– He said as he went down on your breasts, staring to kiss them and play with your nipples leaving you breathless.

—Actually, yeah, I've only been with a guy a couple times so I'm sorry if I really don't know what to do.— You said before arching your back as he bit one of your nipples and pulled it softly before giggling.—

—It's ok, don't worry, leave it to me, I know I can make you feel good.— He said as he got up again, this time taking off his underwear finally exposing his erection, making you want to look directly at it but at the same time look away.

—It's ok, you can look at it as much as you want, so you know exactly what's gonna be inside you.— The butterflies in your stomach went all over, you didn't knew how to react more than just actually stare at it while letting a soft blush show up in your face.

It was the first time you actually had a close look to one and for every second that passed by, you knew your body wanted to feel it inside.

Porco took his wallet and got a condom out of it, opening it and sliding it on his dick without hesitation, it shook you how easy he made it look.

Once again he wrapped your legs around his waist while placing the tip of his dick in your entrance, stretching you a little while he went slowly in. He started to leave soft kisses in your jawline while placing his hands on your sides. It stung a little while getting in but you were wet enough to make it more comfortable and also the lube in the condom made it slide easier.

After giving you time to get used to it he started moving slowly back and forth, moaning in a low voice while slowly rocking your insides.

He grabbed your waist to help him move you against his pelvis, getting his torso up again to have a better view of you getting dicked down by him.

As soon as it started to feel incredibly good you couldn't stop your moans and the way your hips bounced up and down against his length, making the noises between your bodies even sloppier.

Porco wasn't afraid to moan and express with his face how good being inside you made him feel. It turned you on even more how he tilted his head back while ramming you, flexing his shoulders and exposing his veiny neck and collarbones.

He smiled and moaned once again after looking down on you.

—God, but look how good you're taking me.— He said in a breathy voice before letting a lewd laugh escape his lips making you clench your insides even more.

Porco caught your lips once more, this time in an intense and furious kiss, moving his hips slower but with harder strokes, making you feel so close to an orgasm again.

—Will you cum again for me?— He asked as he stared directly into your eyes, the glowing olive green of his eyes were haunting you.

You closed your eyes as you furrowed your brows, nodding completely out of breath.

—That's my girl.— He muttered before moaning louder, thrusting you faster again.

Your hands landed on his back, sinking your nails in his skin as the pleasure took you over once an intense orgasm ran all over your body, tightening the walls of your vagina making him cum too.

—Ah, fuck y/n.— Porco moaned while moving his hips against you a couple times more before resting his face in your shoulder.

You both were out of breath, you still felt numb and couldn't believe how good all that felt, it was like your first time with an actual man. Porco really knew how to make you feel good.

Porco stood again and stretched his back before getting out of you slowly and carefully. He grabbed his pants to take out a paper towel to take off his condom and wrap it up, falling later next to you in the towel.

—Come here.— He said as he grabbed you by your sides making you fall on top of him, caressing your back while trailing the tip of his fingers in your back.

You wanted to say something but you were still out of breath, dizzy and your insides were still pulsing so while everything sinked in you just decided to enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be as detailed as possible to express every feeling and well yeah, I haven't write NSFW in a long time so I hope I did it justice, also sorry if there is any typo I double check before uploading but this time I only checked once and maybe I let a misspell pass.


	4. Rivals

You felt a weird light hit your eyelids, making you open your eyes, having a blurry sight and an strong headache. As your eyes adjusted to the lighting you blinked a couple times trying fully wake up.

As you got conscious, you jumped off from Porco's body, the light that woke you up was not other thing than the sunlight. You quickly grabbed your phone out of your pants pocket to see the hour.

"5:32AM"

—Oh shit!— You said as you started to put on your clothes. Porco started to move, slowly waking up before getting conscious and startled.

—No way, we fell asleep.— He asked as he got up and started to get dressed too.

—Oh, just a little, it's 5AM.— You said while sliding up your pants. Porco laughed at your reaction, sitting down on the towel after putting up his underwear and pants.

—I guess it's my fault.— He said while smiling and brushing his messy hair with his fingers. He looked cuter with his hair down and tousled like that, making you feel butterflies in your stomach as you remembered the night before, making you nervous and clumsy.

—Uhm... no, no, it's... actually both of us are guilty, I guess we got too relaxed and fell asleep without realizing.— You said as you put on your top without even putting on your bra. He nodded before laughing again, watching the worried mess you were.

You took your phone, your shoes and your bra in your hands before taking a few steps into the sand.

—See you in class?— You said trying not to be weird but not knowing how to act after what happened. After all, it was the first time you hooked up with a guy or at least a person you had no feelings involved.

—Sure, y/n, see you in class.— Porco replied as he stretched his back.

You ran to your car, getting in as fast as you could, wishing no one around saw you.

After getting you placed your hands on the steering wheel taking a deep breath before placing your forehead too.

You started to smile moving your head from side to side after remembering again everything you did with Porco. You remembered perfectly the feeling of his hands in your body, his sweet scent, his lips all over you skin.

You were out of breath just by thinking of it.

—God...— You said to yourself trying to compose and clear your mind.

You took another deep breath before turning on your car so you could drive to your apartment.

After getting home you tried to enter without making any sound, you knew Mikasa could be awake and you weren't ready to answer any question, you just needed to pee so bad and take a shower to finally calm your feelings down.

After taking a shower you fell into your bed, still not being able to get it everything together, his words, his voice and the way he looked at you were still rumbling in your head which was not good, you had classes that day and you just weren't going to get distracted by a guy.

—But damn how good it felt.— You said to yourself before giggling. You checked your phone, it was still early, at 8AM you could still get some sleep before getting ready.

The alarm you turned on your phone at 9AM woke you up this time, you still felt your body heavy and the headache didn't go away. You definitely needed to take some type of pill after getting breakfast or you weren't going to survive that day.

You went downstairs straight to the kitchen, finding Mikasa eating breakfast while reading the news in her tablet while Sasha and her boyfriend Nicolo were cooking. At least one day a week he stayed the night with Sasha and cooked with her for everyone.

—Good morning.— You said a low voice, something very different from how you greeted her every morning.

—Wow, still in a bathrobe at this hour? Someone had a crazy night last night.— Sasha said, catching Nicolo's attention who very quickly directed his eyes to you.

—Don't tell me you got drunk on a Monday.— He said as you took your regular seat in the kitchen's bar.

—You know I don't drink.— You said before furrowing your eyebrows making him and Sasha look at each other for answers.

—I saw her coming back until 7AM, shoeless and with a bra in her hands.— Mikasa said as she took a sip of her coffee, not taking her eyes away from her tablet.

—WHAT?— Sasha asked before getting closer to you leaving Nicolo alone in the stove.

—There's no way you hooked up with Yelena again, what did we told you last time? And look at your neck, you got red marks all over. She went a little wild last night didn't she?— Sasha laughed after saying those words, making you smile and move your head from side to side before resting it in the palm of your hand.

—Yeah, I've told you she's not worth of your time anymore if she never knows what she wants.— Nicolo said while serving the food in plates.

—No, guys, don't worry, I didn't hooked up with Yelena.— You said before stretching your neck. For the first time in the morning Mikasa took off her eyes from the screen and landed them on you. Nicolo and Sasha looked completely shook before starting to laugh.

—Wait, what?— Mikasa asked looking a little surprised too, making you confused.

—Did you, you, y/n, slept with a random person?— Sasha asked, making you roll your eyes before laughing a little.

—Well, yeah, I mean, he's not a random person and I don't know why is it a big of a deal? A lot of people do that kind of stuff.— You said while crossing your arms.

—Yeah it's not a big deal but you've never done something like that, coming from you it's surprising.— Mikasa replied while resting her face in her hand, giving you her full attention.

—Also, after Yelena you haven't dated anyone, you literally never go on dates or even try to meet new people. Also you said he, we know your friends and all of them are in relationships. What aren't you telling us?— Nicolo got closer to Sasha, wrapping an arm around her waist.

—Babe, don't push her, if she wants to tell you she will, but respect her privacy.— He said after leaving a kiss in her cheek, leaving Sasha with a little pout.

—Thanks, Nicolo. And yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything. You know I don't date people, I'm too busy to worry about that for now and it just happened. It was great, we enjoyed it but pretty much is a one time thing. You're not supposed to catch feelings after a hook up, right? That'd be weird so, we're friends and I don't think we get into a situation like that anymore.— You said before digging into your food.

Mikasa sighed and came back to her tablet while shaking her head in disapproval.

—I don't know, y/n, you shouldn't be so stubborn and closed about it. Either way it was just a hook up, even if by any chance he likes you, you should not see it as a close matter, if you're so afraid of getting hurt you wouldn't let Yelena run into you everytime she's bored. Just say you haven't got over her and you're afraid of doing so because you're still waiting for the day she finally decides to get back with you. I'm not telling you to fall in love with the guy you just had sex with but... just maybe open up more to people and stop waiting for Yelena.— Mikasa never retained herself when it came to give her opinion and it was something you liked a lot about her.

As much as you didn't like it, she was right, deep down you knew you weren't ready to open up to anyone quite yet, not just because you weren't ready to date again or because you were busy. You just wished for once, Yelena could make up her mind and tried again with you.

—I, well, I guess you're right, but for real this time I won't let Yelena play with me again, also, I met her girlfriend last night, the last time was indeed the last time.—

—Maybe that helps you to stop being so emotionally unavailable.— Sasha said while taking a sit.

After that, the morning went pretty fast, you got ready for classes without being able to clear your mind from last night, it had you daydreaming, you still didn't knew how you were gonna react after seeing him again.

You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down, you still had a lot of things to do, no guy was going to keep you distracted like that. At the end of the day it was just sex, It didn't had to soak in you that hard.

You wore a black turtleneck trying to hide the hickeys on your neck, a denim dress on top, black tights and black boots. You looked at yourself in the mirror, taking a deep breath again before heading to your car.

On your way to your class you hoped to find your friends in the hallway since non of them replied to your texts last night.

Walking past the door you heard a voice that shook your whole body making you stop.

—Cute turtleneck, are you hiding something?— Porco said before giggling as he entered the class after you.

You turned to him before hugging the book in your hands trying not to smile.

—Not at all, why you ask?— You replied trying to look as calm as possible.

—Just curiosity.— He said before laughing a little, tousling your hair as he walked away toward a group of guys.

—Y/N!— You heard coming from the door as your friends walked in.

—Where the hell were you last night?— Ymir asked while crossing her arms.

—Why didn't you answered my messages?— You asked back. All of them looked confused as they looked at their phones.

—You never sent us a single text, you did not go?— Jean asked this time. You furrowed your eyebrows totally confused before taking your phone out of your bag to show them every single message you sent them, just to realize all of them weren't delivered.

—Damn, they never sent... now I know why you never replied. Well, sorry.— You said with a guilty smile while all of them looked annoyed.

—But where were you all night then? Don't tell me you were wandering alone.— Pieck moved her head from side to side in disapproval while crossing her arms.

—Not actually, I spent some time playi... — you couldn't end your sentence as your professor, Mr. Zeke entered the class.

—Ok class, as you all may know from your past semester, today you can start sending your projects for the internship program, you had enough time to work on your proposal, you have until Friday to sent them, we're not accepting any report on weekend since we will be chosing the ones that can apply to participate in the program.— Mr. Zeke said as he laid on his desk.

You spent almost three months including your break working on your project, you asked your boss if you could take the blog as a reference for your draft.

Ever since your first day in college you had in mind what you wanted to do with your internship so you worked hard to be able to apply.

The internship program was made to help students to boost their knowledge on different fields around different countries. First you had to send your project, if the professors liked it and approved you had to work again in your project, this time applying it to the country it fitted best, competing with other students.

There were two categories, individual projects and group projects. Pieck and Jean decided to work in a group, where were two of Jean's best friends, Connie and Reiner.

Armin and Ymir decided to pass that semester and try in the next one.

You tried not to keep high hopes but you knew you worked so hard that there was a big chance of getting into competing for the internship.

The rest of the day went pretty normal, you attended your other classes and everything happened like usual. As expected, you didn't ran into Porco again, that class was the only one where you were able to see him.

Later at home, you checked your project twice before sending it, making sure every little detail was covered and perfect.

Your phone ringed with a text message on the screen from the group chat of your friends.

"Good look with your projects guys! I know the professors will love them" Armin sent followed by a picture of half of his face showing a thumb up. You smiled immediately before replying.

"Thank you, Armin, good luck to Pieck and Jean too"

"Thanks guys, good luck too y/n ♡" Pieck sent.

Jean replied with various emojis making you laugh a little and shake your head. So after putting your phone down again you finally decided to send the e-mail with your project, taking a deep breath before laying on your bed for few minutes so you could get to work on the blog.

That week was full of tension for everyone, the days felt long and weekend never seemed to never come. The issue with Porco also swept away since you had things more important to think about, also you and him didn't talked a lot, you only greeted him once while getting into the classroom but slowly he became another one of your classmates.

Just like that the weekend passed fast enough to finally reach Monday.

The whole morning your phone rang with texts from your friend group. Everyone was so nervous yet excited because not only you were gonna know if your project got accepted, but the country list was going to be revealed for the first time.

That morning you didn't have breakfast with Sasha and Mikasa, you passed by a coffee shop to grab a coffee and a sandwich before going to your classroom, everyone tried to be early that day.

You and your friends were gathered in close sits, talking about the countries that were available years before and how they repeated at least three countries every two years.

As interesting as the conversation was, your eyes got locked on Porco as he entered the classroom, he looked exceptionally handsome that day, he wore black denim pants, a white collared shirt and a green sweater on top, making his shoulders look even wider. He even changed his eyebrow piercing and his hair was a little bit messier than he used to style it, little hairs were falling in his forehead giving him a more chill look.

He waved at you once he caught you staring, making you blush lightly and wave back.

—When are we gonna meet your mysterious guy?— Jean asked making everyone interested in the subject.

—What is mysterious about him? He's just a friend, we went to school together and we know each other since very young. That's all.— You said as you leaned back on your sit looking as convincing as you could so Jean could finally stop with that.

The tension was present again in the classroom as Mr. Zeke entered followed by Mr. Erwin and Mrs. Hange. They all had folders in their hands making every student wish to have their name on those papers.

—As expected, every single one of the projects were high quality, we are very proud of the class we're carrying right now but as you know, not everyone can become a candidate. If you didn't apply this time remembered there are other semester where you can submit another project. So without any more preambles, we'll make it as we do it every year. First we say the country this projects apply too.— Mr. Zeke said as he showed the folders in his hands.

—We have three different countries so everyone of us will announce each. Second, we'll say how many groups or persons apply to each country and finally we will be revealing the names of the students who are going to be working for the internship. Any questions?— Everybody said "no" quickly as the anticipation was killing everyone.

And so the country reveal started. Mr. Zeke was in charge of the projects in Finland, three whole groups got their projects accepted making everybody else even more nervous.

Second, Mr. Erwin got in Charge of Australia, two groups were accepted this time.

—And for the second group we have Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger, Connie Springer, Hitch Dreyse and Reiner Braun.— You saw how Pieck's and Jean's eyes lighted up as their names were mentioned. You joined the class giving them an applause.

Finally, Mrs. Hange was in charge of Brazil. Two individual projects were accepted this time, turning around your stomach.

—The first project applying for the internship in Brazil is by y/n.— You couldn't believe it, you covered your mouth as the excitement went all over your body, all your hard work had paid off. Now you just needed to know who the other person was since you were going to compete against them.

—And for the second project applying we have Porco Galliard's project.— Your smile disappeared instantly.

—What.— You said to yourself as your eyes looked at Porco in disbelief. He looked at you not looking pleased at all neither.

—Now you can come for the information, in this folders is everything you need to know about the internship, but if you have any question don't forget to ask us. And please, only one member per group stand up.— Mr. Zeke said. Your friends looked at you curious on how your happiness faded away after Porco's name got mentioned.

You walked to Mrs. Hange to get your folders just as Porco did.

—I guess we'll have to work really hard to defeat the other.— Porco said as you both walked back to your seats.

—I guess we do...— You said trying to smile.

That day felt extremely heavy. Now that your project got accepted you had an schedule to follow in order to present the new application of your project. You still couldn't believe that was against Porco who you'd be rivaling.

Once you got to the apartment you spent the whole afternoon working on your job so you could sit down to go through all the internship's paperwork with nothing else on your mind.

Your phone rang with an Instagram notification making you a little surprised since it said "you have a message request".

You opened the app and went to your inbox leaving you even more surprised after who it was.

"Galliard.1111 wants to send you a message, accept / decline" you furrowed your eyebrows before accepting, reading now his text.

"Hey kitty, can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if there are any typos, I'll try to update as soon as possible because I'm getting sick so maybe I'll only be able to write a new chapter later this week but don't worry I'm invested in continuing and ending the story. 
> 
> Please be safe!


	5. A ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words, my head is empty after writing this

"Hey kitty, can we talk?"

You looked at the screen of your phone for several seconds while biting your cheek before finally deciding to reply.

"Hey Porco, sure, what do you want to talk about?" You replied before taking back your laptop, leaving your phone to the side. Not even a second went by when it ringed again. Porco replied right back.

"I'd like to talk about all this issue with the internship, but can we talk in person?" You furrowed your eyebrows curious of what he had to say.

"Right now? It's like 8PM, isn't a little late?" This time you left your phone in your hand just in case Porco could reply fast.

"Not for me but if you can't right now it's ok, we can talk tomorrow" You started to bite your thumb as you thought about it before starting to type.

"it's ok, I can, where do you want us to meet?" It looked like he had the conversation open just like you cause your messages were seen as soon as you sent them.

"Have you eaten? We can go for something and talk quietly" You didn't used to have dinner since you were always busy late at night but after taking a deep breath you decided that there was not much to do than to accept.

"No, I haven't, any place you wanna go?"

"Sure, we can go to my favorite place, send me your location and I'll go to pick you up" Your eyes went wide open as you didn't expected a reply like that coming from him. Neither you were used to be picked up by someone, you always were very independent and stubborn about it but you knew very well there was no way you could sneak out since he was as stubborn as you.

You rolled your eyes as you sent him your address, getting up from bed to put on some pants since you were wearing your pajama shorts already.

You didn't did much, you just put your hair in a loose ponytail, left the black sweater you were wearing as your pajama, a pair of jeans and your white sneakers.

You took the bag you took to class that day since your things were there and headed down to the kitchen.

As you were entering the kitchen you saw a shirtless Eren getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He was barefoot, his hair tied in a messy bun and only wearing black sweatpants.

—Oh damn.— You said as you turned before looking in his direction once again. You heard a little laugh from him after the reaction you had.

—Sorry, Mikasa told me Sasha's not home and that once you lock yourself in your room you don't come out until the next day.— Eren said while taking a sip of his water bottle.

—I do, but I'm going out, I just came to write it down in the board.— You replied as you walked towards the refrigerator.

—So basically it's not my fault after all.—

—Yeah sure, I just hope I don't have to see your dick next time.— Eren laughed at what you said, you didn't talked to him as much as you talked to Nicolo but still you both got along really well and used to joke around here and there. You were lucky to get along with your best friends and housemates boyfriends since they stayed a lot in the apartment.

—You look kinda worried, are you ok?— He asked as he took a seat in the kitchen bar.

—Yeah... it's just that I have too much work and I'm tired.— You said while writing in the board with a black marker.

—Are you sure? I don't know, I've seen you stressed before but this a different look, are you sure you're ok?— You sighed at his question, it wasn't a lie that you were stressed, you had your job, your classes and now you had to work on the project and compete against Porco.

—Well, is just that, you know that thing I worked all break on? That project I talked about everytime you guys invited me to go out and I declined? Well, it got approved and now I'm a candidate for an internship out of the country but... I have to go against this guy and...— You sighed again as you took a seat in front of him feeling a little frustrated.

—And what about it? You're so good at what you do, come on y/n, don't let anybody intimidate you, I bet at the end you'll get the internship.— Eren said with a reassuring smile making you ironically laugh a little.

—Yeah, well, having to compete with someone is not my problem at all. I knew that from the beginning, it's part of the whole internship issue. The thing is the guy I'm going against.— You didn't wanted to make a big deal out of it but definitely it was itching your brain.

—There's no way...— Eren said before trying not to laugh at you. You furrowed your brows in confusion not understanding his reaction.

—Mikasa told me something few days ago about you getting freaky with a guy and how she is worried about you getting hurt or taking bad decisions. But I think you just have bad luck.— He said before finally laughing. You knew Mikasa told Eren everything because that was the kind of relationship they had, but you couldn't believe Eren would have so much fun with it.

—What do you mean I have bad luck?— You asked.

—Because I'm assuming the guy you slept with is the same guy you have to go against in that internship thing. Am I wrong?— You blinked multiple times not believing how fast he connected all the dots.

—No... you're not wrong.— You said a little annoyed while crossing your arms.

—So the problem is that you feel uncomfortable with him? Or what is it?— Eren asked now looking more than interested. Eren liked to gossip around, just like Sasha, they both shared the same gene of wanting to know everything. They called themselves curious but that was just an excuse to stick their noses everywhere. And it was easier for them when people like Mikasa just told them straight forward all the information.

—The thing is that I got weirded out as the days started to go by. I feel awkward around him and I really don't know how to act or pretend nothing happened. I mean, I know it just meant what it meant but, it's hard to me not thinking about the fact that he saw me naked and all messed up, also, he's a childhood friend, I know him from so long ago, and even if we didn't saw each other for years, it feels like we've been together for so long... as friends, you know what I'm talking about.— You said resting your elbows on the counter and later your chin in your hands. Eren laughed a little while moving his head side to side.

—You really are new to this. Listen, it's not weird that you feel like that, more if you're not used to do that kind of stuff. Maybe you just feel that sexual tension between you two that got created after having sex, maybe you just don't know how to keep acting like friends after you just had a hook up. If you want to feel at ease again you have two options, take some distance until the fact that you both had sex just stays a memory, something that happened and some day you'll just laugh about it or... have sex with him again to break that sexual tension and reaffirm that you are just enjoying each other in a sexual aspect.— You couldn't do more than blink several times after Eren's words, making you more self conscious about the situation.

—Ha ha, it's funny cause he just texted me saying he wants to talk... so distancing is not an option.— Eren laughed a little again before taking another sip of water

—If he feels that sexual tension too he'll try to find a way to get into your pants again, well, if it was good for him too, if he didn't liked it there's no way he wants to go through that again.— He laughed for real this time before you slightly punched his shoulder.

—Don't be such a dumbass.— You said before taking your phone as it ringed with a notification.

"I'm already outside, come out"

"K, give me a second"

You stood up seeing how Eren did that same thing, but he reached his wallet out of one of his sweatpants pockets, taking out two condoms and giving them to you.

—Eren, what the fuck?— You asked as expressionless as you could be. He tried so hard not to laugh still extending his hand to you.

—Just take them y/n, for real.— You didn't knew if he was trying to make fun of you or if he genuinely was trying to help you.

—But we're not even...— You said before he interrupted you.

—Take them, even if you don't need them today. I know you're very capable of taking care of yourself, but you have only dealt with girls before and now that there's a dick involved you should be more careful, I'm telling you this as a friend and as you being one of my girlfriend's best friends.— You took a deep breath before taking them and throwing them inside your bag.

—I can't be mad at you if you say it like that... so thanks, I guess you're right.— He patted your head before starting walking out of the kitchen.

—Also I'm telling Mikasa.— He said before starting laughing for real as he ran towards the stairs.

—This asshole.— You said to yourself trying not to laugh before leaving the kitchen too.

-

As you walked out of the apartment you saw Porco reclining his back in a black car parked right in front of the sidewalk, he was checking his phone while waiting for you. His face was illuminated with the bright screen while the rest of his body was slightly visible due to the darkness of the street. He was wearing almost the same outfit as earlier but without the sweater, having the shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows making him look even more attractive.

—Excuse me sir, you can't park here, I'm going to call the police so they give you a ticket.— The fear in his face was visible as he heard you, narrowing his eyes as he saw you, making you laugh after his reaction.

—You're so mean, y/n.— You laughed even harder as you got close to him. Porco gave you a light hug as a greeting, making you feel out of place as you didn't expected that, you didn't felt uncomfortable but you definitely weren't ready for it.

—I'm sorry, I had to.— You said as he crossed his arms shaking his head in denial before opening the car's door so you could get it.

—Thanks, although I can open my own doors.— You said messing with him while you wrinkled your nose. Porco pressed his lips trying not to laugh before closing the door, walking seconds later to the other side of the car so he could get in the driver's side.

—So... anything you'd like to eat?— Porco asked as he turned the car on.

—I'm really not that hungry but I'd could totally dig into some chicken tenders right now, or some kind of fried chicken.— He smiled as he listened to you, even if he was concentrated on starting the car, you knew he was paying full attention to you.

—Well, I know a place where they serve really good chicken tenders and it's not that far away from here, should we go?— He asked looking at you sideways.

—Yeah sure, I trust your knowledge in fried chicken.— You both laughed at your comment. The memories of being younger and going to his house with a group of friends so his dad could cook for all of you came to your mind.

Porco's dad was a professional chef who also owned a a restaurant chain across the country, so if someone knew about good food after growing up eating like that, it was Porco.

You both had a little chit chat about your lives in the past years, you started to feel less anxious about being around him, Porco was such an easygoing person, it was impossible to feel awkward around him with his joyful personality.

As you both arrived the food place he furrowed his eyebrows after reading the bright sign at the top of the establishment.

—Only drive through.— He said before looking at you.

—It looks like we can't eat here, would you like to go somewhere else?— You read the sign letting out a deep breath before denying with a sound.

—No, it's fine, we can eat here in the parking lot or go back to my apartment, I don't have a problem with that.— You started to get hungry so it wasn't a big deal where you both were going to eat.

—Well, in that case I know a better place where we can go, we get the food and I'll take you there.— Porco replied with a light smile on his face.

—Really? And where's that place?— You asked squinting your eyes a little as Porco giggled.

—I'd prefer not telling but showing you, do you trust me?—

—Do I have another option?— You replied, making Porco have an annoyed expression which made you laugh immediately.

—Come on, stop being such a heartbreaker.— He said making you laugh even more.

—It's fine, silly, I trust you. I'm actually curious.— Porco rolled his eyes before smiling and getting in the drive thru line.

—So, you want to see the menu or would you like me to recommend you something?— You patted your lips before shrugging your shoulders.

—Go ahead, recommend me something, I trust your good taste.— He giggled a little before nodding, even with the low lights you were able to see that sunburn blush that characterized him, quite not understanding what caused it.

Porco ordered two spicy tenders orders, two large curly fries, two large pink lemonades and one white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, your stomach started to make sounds just from hearing it even though you weren't used to eat at night.

—How much is it?— You asked as you opened your bag.

—No, no, is my treat, I was the one who asked you out so I must pay.—

—No, you're crazy, I'll pay mine.— Porco put his debit card in his mouth as he denied with a sound, pulling to the window to pay for the food.

—You're unbelievable...— You said trying not to laugh.

After paying and getting the food Porco drove for several minutes to the place he talked about.

He parked in front of some kind of garden or private park, closed with a white gate. He opened the car's door to get out, taking with him the food bags.

—Hey, isn't this private property or something?— You asked. Porco nodded with a big smile before asking you to hold the bags for him.

—How are we going to get in? I'm not jumping through any gate.— You said making Porco laugh as he reached a group of keys out of his pocket.

—We're not jumping to anywhere, we're getting in with a key.— He replied while opening the gate before taking back the food bags from you.

—After you.— Porco moved his head asking you to get in first.

You took few steps in slowly as you looked at all the place. Stone paths, an illuminated water fountain, a greenhouse, trees with fairy lights and even a van without tires with some of those lights too. Green grass and few fireflies here and there.

Porco walked directly to the van, using another key to open the back side which had pillows, blankets, a white fluffy carpet and everything necessary to rest.

—What is this place?— You asked following him.

—Well, it's one of my dad's greenhouses, he gave me the keys as soon as he knew I would be near here. I like to come to study or relax at night when there is no one working. At day this place is full of people but once the duty is over I have it all for myself.— The place was almost breathtaking, you've never been to a place like that and you couldn't believe Porco had access to it.

—Well, it's really beautiful, if you are not careful enough that key can disappear.— You and Porco laughed as he took off his shoes and got up in the van.

—Come here, but no shoes please.— You took off your shoes leaving them in the ground as you got up in the van with Porco's help, sitting with your legs crossed as Porco started to get the food out of the bags.

—Do you mind if I put on some music? Also, if you ever want to come here just tell me, I come here often.— You nodded at both things, taking one of the fries making it disappear immediately in your mouth.

He took his phone to play Deep by Summer Walker, leaving it to the side as the song started.

—So you like Summer Walker?— You asked seeing how Porco giggled and blushed a little once again.

—Yeah, I see you know her too.— Porco grabbed his drink before giggling again.

—So... what you wanted to talk about?— You asked taking one of the trays with the food.

—Sure, uhm. Listen, I talked to Mr. Ackerman today about our projects since he is our supervisor and counselor. He told me that our projects are quite similar, that we could do such an interesting work if we combined them. He talked about this little outline in the rules were we could work together and at the end, if our project is good enough and is accepted, that will go to both of our records, but of course only one of us can go to Brazil to represent the project.—

You took a deep breath as you tried to understand everything Porco just said.

—Wait, wait, wait. Wait. So you're telling me that if we work together and the project is accepted, practically we both win the internship benefits but we still have to go against each other in who's going to be the face of the project there in Brazil?— Porco nodded while munching his food, expectant of your answer.

—Listen, I know it sounds risky but is a win-win situation. Either way we have to compete with each other, don't we? And I think it's better to have a guarantee. I don't want to push you to anything, I'm just telling you it's an option.— You nibbled your bottom lip trying to get together everything in your mind before taking another deep breath.

—Can I think about it? Is something I can't decide to easily.— Porco nodded after your question giving you a reassuring look.

—Totally, y/n, I know it's not something easy to process, I myself kept thinking about it the whole day, if it was a good idea and if it was worth it to tell you.—

—Well it's actually too good to be real but yeah, it's too risky, and it's not that I think you could take advantage but still this project is so important to me that sharing it seems a little itchy to me.—

—Yeah, I totally agree on that, it's kind of hard to give it up like that but I promise you that if you decide to work with me we'll do the best team and our project will be the best thing the professors have ever seen.— Porco said before smiling, lighting up the air as he made you smile too.

—Fine, I'll take that into account as well.— Porco laughed a little after your response as you both kept eating.

The conversation started to move around towards other topics as you both kept talking and talking, you didn't even paid attention to the time since you were having a good time with Porco.

—Well, I have to say you have a great taste for food, that was amazing.— You said as you cleaned your hands with a napkin before taking a sip of your drink.

—Oh, really? I'm glad you liked it, now you know where you can eat whenever you crave something like that.— Porco replied as he started to drink from his lemonade too.

You smiled as you saw some sauce on the corner of his lips, bringing your hand to his face so you could clean his whole bottom lip with your thumb making him blush instantly.

—If you want to get kissed just say it.— He muttered with a slight smile making you choke on your drink before laughing.

—Don't be ridiculous, Porco.— You replied moving your head side to side.

—Well I know you're not brave enough to tell me something like that, you're such a scary cat after all.— You lifted one eyebrow as you knew he was teasing you as he always did.

—Of course I would.—

—If you say so.— He giggled.

—Well, yeah, I want to get kissed, I have no problems admitting it.— You saw how Porco lifted both of his eyebrows, surprised with your response before laughing a little again.

—Well, too bad, I hope you can kiss someone soon.— You slightly opened your mouth before rolling your eyes while shaking your head.

—God, you're so annoying.— You said as you turned your sight out of the van, listening Porco's laugh before feeling his hand grabbing your jaw and his lips catching yours in a rough but slow kiss.

Your eyes went wide open as he took you by surprise before letting yourself go to just enjoy it.

His fingers pressed your face making you open your mouth a little bit so he could slide his tongue in, tangling it with yours in a wet kiss drawing a deep sigh from you.

Porco pulled apart just centimeters, enough to look at you in the eyes without letting go of your face.

—Is that all it takes to tame you?— He whispered as you started to get lost in his glowing olive eyes, making your breath start to shake as you couldn't get yourself together.

You denied with a sound making Porco smirk while lifting one of his eyebrows as he got closer to your lips again.

—Really? What do I need to do then?— 

—I guess the only way to know is figuring out by yourself...— You replied with a serious tone with a defiant look in your eyes as they locked with his, you were more than ready for anything he wanted to do.

Before even getting conscious of it, Porco caught your lips once again in a more tantalizing kiss, sliding his hand slowly towards your neck, grabbing it with not much strength, just enough to hold you against him.

Little by little Porco laid you down without pulling apart, just making the kiss deeper and deeper as he made himself comfortable on top of you.

After some time kissing he broke the kiss to reach his cup, taking one ice out with the straw, placing it in his lips before coming back to your lips, just to smear the dripping all over them before sliding it to your neck, making you whimper as the cold touched your skin.

He kept moving around the ice until it melted, smirking against your skin before pulling away, this time to take off your sweater and bra without hesitation, throwing them to the side of the van.

Porco took another ice placing it again in his lips, this time to slide it all over your collarbones, slowly moving to your breasts to tortuously tease you as the cold hit your nipples making you moan and grab the fabric of his shirt.

Porco made his way down your torso, unzipping your pants to pull them down while he also got off the van, taking his cup for the third time to grab one more ice, this time leaving it in his fingers.

He took both of your legs dragging you close to him, placing them in his shoulders as he got down between your thighs. He moved your panties to a side without taking them off, tracing with his fingers the ice from your inner thighs to slowly rub it all over your line, making you moan and squirm as the cold drops started to drip on your sex.

Everything about that moment felt extremely lewd, the low lights, the R&B music playing in the background, being outdoors once again, those things Porco did made you feel were indescribable.

He started to rub the ice softly against your clit, making you lose it instantly. His tongue started to make it's way up and down your folds as he licked the water before shoving his tongue inside you, eating you out without hesitation, making wet noises as you got wetter and wetter.

Once the ice finally melted he placed his hand on your thigh, grabbing it firmly as his mouth made all the work down your wet spot, pulling apart your underwear with his other hand.

His tongue moved in circles on your clit before moving back to your core to start sucking you out, pulling softly on your inner lips making you moan even louder as your legs started to shake from the deep orgasm you started to suffer.

—Look at you squirting in my mouth.— He whispered before letting out a lewd laugh still licking and sucking your sex, almost over stimulating you.

—Porco, I...— You said with a breathy voice as your hands landed on his hair, grabbing and pulling it trying to overcome all the pleasure you felt and how almost your body couldn't take it all.

Porco left a couple kisses all over your line before letting your underwear go, kissing his way back from your tummy to your neck, biting it and sucking on your skin, leaving hickeys all over.

He took your hips lifting you up as he got up in the van again, making you sit on his lap before kissing you one more time.

Your hands wandered from his shoulders to his chest, starting to unbutton his shirt all the way down until you finally took it off, exposing his skin so you could move around your hands all over his chest and shoulders.

Porco shrugged his nose before taking carefully your wrists as he pulled apart from the kiss.

—Sorry y/n I... I forgot I don't have a condom on me, it's irresponsible from me to keep going.— You tried to catch some air as you listened to him before pressing your lips together trying not to smile or laugh. His reaction changed from guilt to curiosity narrowing his eyes a little bit.

—Actually... I happen to have a couple on me.— You said before shaking and moving your lips around trying not to nervous laugh.

Porco lifted his brows before furrowing them, grabbing your waist with both hands, pulling you closer to him, making you sit in his erection.

—You do? How convenient...— He said as you both looked directly at each other's eyes.

—I know right...— You both narrowed your eyes trying not to laugh until you both finally giggled, making you want him even more.

Your hands went to his hair, pulling it softly as you kissed him this time, tilting your head to deepen it as he started to move your hips, making more friction between your butt and his length.

You parted from the kiss to grab your bag and take one of the condoms Eren gave you so you could hand it to Porco.

—All yours.— You said as he smiled and rolled his eyes.

—Thanks, kitty.— He said as he took it while going to your ear to nibble on it.

The rest of the clothes finally started to leave his body, leaving him naked under you while you still had your underwear.

—Would you like to do it like this?— He asked kissing your collarbones as he played with your panties, sliding them down extremely slowly.

—Me on top?— He nodded before completely lowering your panties just to throw them aside with the rest of the clothes.

—You can be in total control.— Porco whispered while kissing all the way up to your neck, making you gasp from anticipation.

—I've never been in this position...— You muttered with some nervousness as in fact, you never tried a position like that with a guy.

—If you feel comfortable trying I can help you all you need.— His hands caressed your sides up and down, making you shiver as his intense gaze haunted you too.

You went to his lips for a soft kiss as you nodded with a sound. Porco carefully placed you to his knees so he could put on the condom, making it look as easier as the first time you were together.

Once he got ready, he grabbed your waist once again to get you closer but not making you sit on him yet. He took his penis and placed the tip on your vagina without getting in, making your whole body shake just by the anticipation.

—You can get down as much as you want.— He whispered as he went for one of you nipples to bit it softly as his hands rested on your waist.

You started to go down little by little making you both moan at the feeling. You hugged his neck as you kept going down and down until his full length was inside of you, taking deep breaths as you tried to get used to it.

One of Porco's hands went to the lower of you back to hold you as you slowly started to move back and forth, feeling the wetness of your insides tickle as you slid on his dick.

As the seconds went by it only felt better and better, making you want more so you started to move faster, now bouncing up and down while arching your back, the smacking sounds of your skin on his made it even more lewd and you even wetter.

Porco's moans and face expression just made everything more enjoyable as you knew he was having as much fun as you.

As you grew tired he laid on his back taking you by your sides to bring you closer, lowering his hands to your hips, pressing his fingers against your skin as he started to move you back and forth again but this time slower and deeper, feeling how he went fully inside from every stroke, making you moan shamelessly.

You caught his lips in a slow but wet kiss as your hands landed on his shoulders, grabbing them hard for support as he started to move your hips in circles making your whole body shake once again.

—Fuck, Porco.— You whispered mindlessly before moaning again as you felt close to an orgasm.

—Does it feel good?— He asked with a deep and breathy voice before smirking against your lips making you lose it even more.

He moved your hips faster as you both were close to cum, making you all messed up, sitting back as he stayed lying.

You started to slowly go up and down as you came all over his dick, tilting your head back as the orgasm controlled your whole body, feeling his member widen in your insides as he came too.

He placed his hand on the back of your head to bring you back to him, brushing your noses as he started directly to your eyes.

—You look so cute when you're cumming.— He whispered before smiling and kissing you slowly, relieving all the tension built after having sex.

His hands went to your butt to grab it carefully as he pulled out of you, making you feel somehow empty.

Gently, he placed you down to a side leaving a kiss in your nose before getting up to take off his condom and clean up a little the mess before before lying next to you.

—Are you ok?— He asked while removing your hair from your face. You nodded before closing your eyes for few seconds still trying to catch your breath.

—What about you?— Porco smiled after your question, nodding too.

—Listen, I'll go to the bathroom real quick, I guess you want to go too so you can go to the girls one.— Porco got up, put on his underwear and his pants after getting down the van.

After you both came back from the bathroom, got entirely clothed and cleaned a little the van after eating and having sex on it.

Once again you didn't know what to say, even if you needed to say anything, it was still quite awkward to you.

—Well I guess you have to take me home this time.— You said while scratching your head trying to not be awkward. Porco smiled as he threw all the trash into the trashcan.

—Sure, let's go.— He said before closing the van.

You both walked back to Porco's car after he closed the gate too. He opened your door even if you told him you could do it yourself, but you were tired enough to argue with him.

He started the car as you put your seatbelt on, pressing your body against the seat as you got comfortable almost falling asleep.

—Hey... I think if we're going to do this often we should talk about it.— He muttered making you wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I wrote for this so far but I wanted it to be detailed as possible.
> 
> Maybe I'll take more time to keep updating between chapters because I'm busier but I still want to write as best as possible so don't worry if it takes me more than one week.
> 
> Finally, oh how to be y/n...


	6. Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm finally back, first of all thanks for waiting and thank you all for the support, I'm doing my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible.
> 
> Also remember certain topics can get a little explicit.

—Hey... I think if we're going to do this often we should talk about it.— Your heart started to beat really fast as the shame ran over your face making your cheeks warm.

You weren't ready to talk about it or put any labels to it, mostly because for you it was just a once in a lifetime type of thing.

—Sure, what you want to talk about?— You said trying to stay as calm as possible for any subject he wanted to bring.

—Well, I think it's important to know what kind of stuff you like, you know, like positions, kinks, anything you'd like to try, what are your limits, all about that.— Porco said as he started to drive without taking his eyes off the road.

You sighed in relief before letting out a little giggle since you thought something completely different.

—Well, I kind of like it rough... I'm into choking, I'm very tolerant to pain but no face slapping, I hate that. I'd like to get tied up or tie someone up, uhm... I always wanted to do it on the beach, in a back of a car but I guess I can clear that up from my list.— You said before pressing your lips trying not to laugh.

For some reason, you felt really comfortable talking with him about that, also you appreciated the fact that he wanted to talk about it so you both could be more adequate with each other.

—What about you?— You asked turning slightly towards him. He pouted his lips a little bit in a thoughtful expression before looking at you for few seconds.

—Well, I like it rough too and that's why I prefer asking first. I'm also into choking, I enjoy playing with ice as you may noticed, wax play, overstimulate, blindfold and tie up. I don't like any kind of torture involving my dick, like hard slaps, bites, twists... don't ask how I know that, it's just too painful.— You weren't going to ask anything but after him clarifying that you couldn't help but laugh.

—Ok, ok, I won't ask about that.— Porco smiled at your response before shaking his head.

—Anything else you'd like to tell me?— He asked turning his sight to you for a couple of seconds.

—Well, I'd actually like to try different positions as long as I don't break any bones, you know, since I don't have have a lot of experience with guys, this can be a chance for me to try new things.— Porco giggled and nodded.

—Fine then, I won't forget that.— He replied with a smile.

Porco and you kept talking about that for almost the whole ride back to your place, knowing better each other and realizing both were up to try new things. You never thought you could get this far with him, also you took for granted the fact that after asking those things, there were not going to be strings attached, that you both were only going to be friends with benefits.

—So... where's the craziest place you've ever done it?— Porco asked looking sideways at you.

You giggled nervously before smacking your lips together.

—Believe it or not, the beach...— Porco laughed a little at your response shaking his head side to side.

—With me or you went with someone else?— He asked, you narrowed your eyes before laughing.

—I don't know, I guess you'll have to guess it. And what about you? Where was the craziest place?— You asked crossing your arms with a smirk on your face.

Porco nodded before curling his lips in a sassy smile.

—In the beach too... actually not so long ago, crazy right?— You both started laughing at how dumb you both were, somehow it made sense, at the end any of that was planned.

After few more minutes you finally arrived to your apartment, you thanked Porco for the food, letting you visit the greenhouse and pretty much for everything, it was a fun night.

—Please think about it.— He muttered as you were about to close the door after getting out of the car. You nodded and smiled at him before closing the door and walking away.

As you stepped to the door and were looking for your keys, you heard few footsteps around the apartment, making you narrow your eyes as you suspected who could it be.

Once you opened the door you saw Sasha and Eren running out of the kitchen to the living room with a bag of chips making you roll your eyes and smile.

—Hey guys, what are you doing?— You asked as you approached them in the couch.

—Waiting for you, what else?— Mikasa said as she entered the living room with a water bottle in her hand.

You looked at them furrowing your eyebrows in confusion since they never waited for you or something alike until it hit you.

—Eren told you, right?— You asked while you crossed your arms.

Sasha shook her head and Mikasa nodded, making you smile as you knew exactly the answer.

—Well, you know there are no secrets in this house.— Sasha said while Eren nodded taking few chips in his mouth.

You took a deep breath as you plopped in the couch in front of them, it was pretty late and you still had a lot to do that night.

—So, why were you waiting for me?— You asked as you unlocked your phone after it rang with a notification from Instagram.

"I forgot to ask you for your phone number, here's mine" Porco texted followed with another message with his phone number.

—What's going on with that guy? If he's one of your classmates we should know something about him, mostly because he is the one you have to compete with for the internship you've been working for so long.— Sasha said with a mix of curiosity and worry in her eyes.

—Well, there's not much to say about him, his name is Porco, we've known each other since school, he's a really cool guy, we're just friends and well yeah, we slept together without knowing about this whole internship situation.— You said trying not to make a big deal out of it just like they were doing.

—So you're fine with all that? It doesn't make you uncomfortable?— Mikasa asked. You pouted a little in a thoughtful expression before shaking your head.

—At first it was, until few hours ago to be honest but after talking with Eren everything became a little more clear. It's only uncomfortable if we make it uncomfortable but we're fine with each other. As I said, we're only friends and I went out with him just to talk about the internship issue. Nothing else.—

Sasha wrinkled her nose before taking away the bag of chips from Eren.

—How boring.— She said as she ate a handful of chips.

—I don't know, y/n, are you sure you're ok with that? I mean, you're a little competitive and it can get out of your hands sometimes. I don't want you to hurt anybody or him taking advantage of the whole situation and hurting you.— Mikasa always got worried for your well-being and after living together for so long she knew you perfectly.

—I appreciate your concern, I really do, but believe me, it's totally fine, I'll take responsibility of my actions as the adult I am, if anything goes wrong I'll find a way to handle it, so don't worry.— You smiled at her as she sighed.

—She's right, Mikasa, believe in her a little bit more, she's gonna be fine.– Eren said before kissing her cheek.

—So if all your doubts are clear, I'm leaving to my room, I still have a lot of work to do.— You said as you got up from the couch. Everyone said goodnight as you walked towards the stairs.

After taking a shower and putting on another pajama you got in your bed again to start working on the weekly post of the blog. You kept working until 2AM, wandering around what happened hours later, it was really hard to concentrate with those sex flashbacks going back and forth.

You sighed, frustrated over the situation before turning off your laptop, there was too much in your mind to keep yourself focused.

You took your phone before going to sleep and saved Porco's number before texting him.

"Hey Porco, it's y/n. I thought about it and I think it's a great opportunity I should not miss out. I hope we can start working on the project as soon as possible."

After you sent the message you threw your phone in the nightstand and close your eyes to try to fall asleep.

-

Next day in class you were gathered with your friends as always, waiting for Mr. Zeke to arrive. You were drinking your third cup of coffee of the day since you didn't had good sleep. You had to cover your eye bags and hickeys with lots of concealer.

Porco waved at you as he entered the classroom so you waved back at him. Behind him was also entering Mr. Zeke, carrying two boxes.

—Good morning, guys. This week we have a tight schedule. We're not having this class on Friday and probably some other classes too since we're working in the event of the presentations of the projects such as the candidates for the internships. As some of you may already know or even attended to one of these, is a very important event with representatives of the different countries and sponsors.— He placed the boxes in his desk, opening one of them before taking a black card out of it.

—This are the invitations for the event, everyone in this class is invited, just like the other classes with candidates, is this Saturday, you can bring two guests with you and don't forget to dress formally.— Mr. Zeke started to bring the invitations to the first row of the class so they could start passing them to the seats behind them.

Once you got yours you took a better look to it. It was a black card with golden writting, it was a very sober invitation. At the end of the card the logos of the sponsors were printed, hinting that they were paying for the event.

—If you all got your invitations we can start the class now.— Said Mr. Zeke before turning on the projector.

The class went by like any other day. You and your friends didn't have the next class so you decided to go to the coffee shop across the campus, you were totally in for that fourth cup of coffee.

—Aren't you excited? Is our first time going to one of these events.— Pieck said as you all sat down in one of the tables outside the coffee shop.

—I am, I was invited last year but I got sick a day before so I couldn't go. This year nothing is stopping me from going, also I'll bring Annie with me.— Armin looked really excited even if he wasn't one of the candidates.

—True, Jean, could you bring Sasha and Nicolo? So I can bring Mikasa and Eren.— You asked with a little pout.

—So you'll bring Mikasa and Eren...— He replied.

—Hey, I'm here.— Pieck pushed his shoulder softly before giggling, making Jean blush instantly.

—No babe, don't worry, I only got eyes for you.— He said before leaving a little kiss on her lips.

—And yeah, totally, I'll text her tonight but if you can tell her before I'd be better.— He added.

—You're bringing Historia?— Pieck asked to Ymir, who instantly denied.

—I won't go, we're visiting her dad this weekend, but I still wish you luck guys.— She replied before everybody started to complain.

—There's no way you're not coming, you can't go other weekend?— You asked. Ymir shook her head before shrugging her shoulders.

—Her dad can't receive us any other weekend, Historia planned this a month ago so, I can't, this is very important to her.—

—It's ok, Ymir, we understand, it won't be the same without you but I hope everything goes alright for you two.— Armin said.

—By the way, do you guys think we'll be sitting with the groups we're working or we can choose where are we sitting?— Pieck asked taking a sip of her coffee.

—Actually Mr. Zeke said that we can ask for a table arrangement until Thursday, we just need to bring him a list of how many people we want in our table and they'll reserve it with our names.— Armin replied. In your head started to wander the thought of asking Porco if he wanted to sit at your table.

—We should hire a limousine then, so we all can go together and sit together.— Jean proposed making everyone narrow their eyes at him, Pieck was the first one to look at him in disapproval.

—Isn't that a little...— You started.

—Pretentious.— Ymir ended.

—Come one guys, it'll be fun, I know someone who can get me one for a really low price. Tell me, how many times we can go to a party like this?— You smiled at how excited Jean looked, it was difficult telling him no when he did that face.

—I think it can be fun too, I never even been close to one of those.— Armin added.

—Damn it, let's do it then.— You said, Jean started clapping in excitement making Pieck smile and move her head side to side at him.

-

Late at night, you were in your bed doing your homework, there was hardly something that could snap you out of your focus until your phone rang with a call from Porco. You whined as you took your phone because you didn't liked to get interrupted.

—Hello.—

—Hey kitty, are you busy?— You rolled your eyes at his response.

—Quite, I'm doing homework, why?—

—I wanted to ask you when you'd like to start working on the project, I wanted to ask you today but I didn't see you after class.—

—Oh yeah, sorry, I went to have a coffee with my friends. But we can start next week if you're ok with it, I have this week booked with work and I want to be free for the weekend.— Porco giggled a little making you smile unconsciously, his voice through the phone sounded more sweet and cozy than usual, you tried so hard not to like it but it was impossible.

—Ok, Miss busy, we can start working next week, we can plan it better on Sunday when you're more free.—

—Oh, Porco, by the way, I wanted to know if you already arranged a table for you and the persons you're bringing to the event...— You asked before biting the tip of your thumb. You didn't knew if it was a good idea getting him close to your friends, you didn't even knew why you wanted to sit with him that night but the thought wasn't gonna leave your head.

You heard him make an M sound through the phone making you a little nervous.

—Hmm, well, I invited my brother but he said he can't make it to the city this weekend so, no, I haven't arranged anything, I'll just take whatever seat they give me.— You felt kinda sorry for him, you remembered how good he got along with his brother so it must have stung him.

—Well, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends. I thought that since we're working together it be nice if we shared the table.—

—Only for that reason? Aren't you trying to stay close to me?—

—Porco!— He laughed making you roll your eyes and smile as well.

—I'd be a pleasure, y/n, actually I don't think I can spend the night in better company.— You felt your stomach do a flip after he whispered those words, leaving you in panic for a couple of seconds.

—Ok then, I'll add you to the list. See you tomorrow in class, goodnight.—

—Goodnight, y/n.— He said before you hung up.

You threw yourself to the bed confused on why you felt quite startled after talking with him, it didn't felt right.

You shook your head so you could focus again on your homework, thinking about Porco was not going to help you in anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say more than thanks for reading and I hope you have a great week.


	7. Temptations and fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi, happy Valentine's day, I know is a little late but I hope it was a wonderful day, I wanted to update exactly on valentine's but time really is my worst enemy.
> 
> Also, here's the refence for the dress I'll be describing in this chapter: https://bit.ly/2NmHwMx  
> Remember is just a reference, since it's y/n sizes may vary, but I leave where I took the idea from so you could have a better picture of the dress.
> 
> Also, song recommendations for this chapter:
> 
> West side - Ariana Grande  
> Nobody else - Summer Walker  
> Hit different - SZA  
> Deep - Summer Walker
> 
> You can listen to them in any order and at any point of the chapter, they were just the highlights of the playlist I use for writing so, please enjoy!

The day of the event finally arrived, you had your dress ready even from weeks before, it was a risky purchase but it was totally worth it after getting it with a 20% off and also because you got to use it for the party.

You took the dress out of your closet and placed it on your bed, it was a black velvet dress with a deep neckline, skin tight from the top to the hips and loose from the knees to below, tiny black straps and a piece of fabric attached all across the chest, falling to a side.

You were still in your bathrobe, doing your makeup and fixing your hair when you heard a hard knock on your door.

—Y/n, can I come in?— Sasha said knocking the door again. You walked to the door to open it before Sasha stormed in.

—What's wrong?— You asked seeing how she kept her hands in her back.

—The zipper won't go up, Mikasa already helped me once but I took it off because I wanted to eat something before leaving and I didn't wanted to mess it up but now that I put it on again I have the same problem and if I tell Mikasa she will scold me.— You laughed a little at Sasha's panic, turning her around to help her.

—Why didn't you eat something before getting ready?— You asked struggling with the zipper.

—Of course I did? Who do you think I am? Is just that I got hungry again.— You laughed again, Sasha was able to eat a whole super market and still get hungry. 

—You know there's gonna be food there, right? We'll have a whole dinner...— You tapped Sasha's shoulders as the zipper finally slid. 

—Yes, but you know how they put those tiny and fancy portions at events like those.— Sasha said as she turned again at you. You shook your head side to side while closing your eyes and smiling.

—By the way, do you think it's a good idea to have Eren and Jean together?— She asked adjusting her dress. You nodded before shrugging your nose.

—Well, I hope so, they're adults and they both know they can't make an scene in a place like that, also the last time they had a fight was like, a year ago? They'll be fine.— Sasha nervously laughed before turning to the door.

—Oh, another thing, is Connie sitting with us?— She asked as she opened the door.

—No... he's sitting with his groupmates, only Jean, Pieck, Mikasa, Eren, you, Nicolo, Armin, his girlfriend Annie, me and... my friend, Porco, will be at our table.— Sasha closed the door again and looked at you with a surprised expression. 

—Your friend Porco? Your friend. Is he the one you're competing with for the internship?— You blushed a little before nodding, you tried to not make it a big deal again so you kept doing your makeup.

—Y/n, you know I'm not Mikasa and I won't go too hard on you, just tell me the truth and don't be shy, are interested in him?— Sasha asked while sitting at the edge of your bed looking directly at you through the mirror. 

You sighed before turning to her, trying to put your thoughts into words.

—Look, it's not that I'm shy or something like that, I mean, it's weird to me still. I don't like him, I think, it's just that we have so much sexual chemistry that it drives me crazy. God, both of the times we've been together I felt so desired and were amazing. I never felt like that with Yelena even if I was in love, and it's not the fact that she is a girl and he's a boy.

I'm not saying I felt different only physically because obviously both are different experiences but I don't know, on the inside, the way he makes me feel is so addictive I don't know how to explain it. It doesn't leave my head doesn't matter how hard I try not to think about it. But I don't want to catch feelings for him, I don't want to be that kind of person that falls in love after just having sex because I know that's the highway to be get my heart broken.— Sasha looked at you with her eyes wide open, surprised once again at your response.

You felt somehow relieved to tell Sasha those things after being bottling them for so long, keeping everything to yourself was driving you crazy.

—I see... listen, first of all I think it's important for you to understand what and how you feel about him, if it's just physical or if it's something more deep.— 

—Well, I like to talk to him and be around him but, I guess is like that with all my friends. Also I've known him for so long and I never get crushed on someone I already know because I don't like to break friendships. Plus, I'm still grieving Yelena's break up.— Sasha shook her head side to side before getting up and walking to you.

—You're frustrated because you put your mind too much in it, if you don't like him you don't like him, if you like him just sexually then it's just that, if you both agreed on just just having sex then there's not much to think about.— 

—That's the thing, Sasha, we haven't agreed on nothing and it gets me on my nerves because I don't know what's going on in his mind and you know how I get when I can't be in control of things.— She took a deep breath before giggling and patting your shoulder.

—Maybe you deserve it, y/n, and I don't mean it in a bad way. I think for once in your life you need something unexpected and have fun with it, for once, please, just go with the flow and don't try to get your hands into everything. Relax.— You just blinked trying to let her words sink in as she walked to the door once again.

—What if i get hurt somehow?— You asked her.

—Well, that's the fun part, that you don't know the outcome, anything can happen and that's the joy of life, if we knew things were going to hurt us then we would never to anything. Just stay true to yourself and let yourself go, ok?— You slowly nodded and took few seconds to think about everything Sasha told you.

After some more time you finally got ready, dress, makeup, hair, handbag. You walked downstairs finding Nicolo and Eren sitting in the living room, both of them wearing suits and looking at their phones.

Eren wore a burgundy suit with a black shirt, making his green eyes pop out more, he laid down his long hair giving him a more mysterious look.

Nicolo wore a grayish blue suit with a plain white shirt with no tie.

—Hey guys, the girls are not ready? They are picking us up in like ten minutes?— You said as you approached them, sitting in the couch right in front of them.

—Mikasa was here like a minute ago but Sasha asked her to help her with something.— Eren replied.

—I see, I hope they get ready soon or else they'll have to drive their way over.— Both of them laughed a little knowing that there was no way you could left them behind.

—By the way you guys look amazing, I think I never saw you both so dressed up.— Nicolo fixed the collar of his shirt and Eren tucked a piece of hair behind his ear making you roll your eyes as you smiled.

—Thanks, y/n, you look really pretty too, I've only wore this suit once and it was for a wedding like two years ago, I was afraid it didn't fit me anymore but it did and better than before.— Nicolo said as he ran his hand through his arm.

—You're lucky you had it, I told Mikasa I didn't had a suit and she made me go to twenty stores to look for one, I tried like a thousand and she kept saying non of them fitted me until we found this one. I was planning on renting one but she convinced me to buy it instead. I hope I get to go to another event or party like this because this was so expensive I heard my card cry after I paid.— You and Nicolo started laughing at Eren's anecdote as you knew how Mikasa could get sometimes when it came to Eren. She could totally pass as his mom instead of his girlfriend.

Your phone rang with a text notification from Jean.

''We're few blocks away'' 

—I'll go call the girls, the car is almost here.— You said as you got up from the couch, the exact same moment as Sasha and Mikasa were walking downstairs.

—Sorry for the delay.— Mikasa said as they walked to us. Nicolo and Eren's face lighted up as they saw their girlfriends, you could totally tell how in love they were just by looking at them.

—Ok, so let's get going, Jean said they're almost here.— You said as you started walking. 

Once the limousine arrived you all got it, it was very spacious and comfortable, everyone else was already in, the ride to the place of the event was so joyful and entertaining. Sasha and Pieck kept teasing Jean, Mikasa and Annie shared few words about Armin, Eren, Nicolo, Armin and you kept laughing at Jeans reactions. They were two different groups of friends that worked perfectly together, some of them were childhood friends, others met in college and others met because they got introduced to each other.

You had a great feeling about that night.

When you finally arrived at the event Jean, Pieck and you had to get in first to check the table reservation in the reception, you got totally mesmerized at how beautiful Pieck looked. She wore a long body tight champagne dress with a deep neckline, wavy hair and a pearls purse with pearls accessories.

Jean also looked all put together, he wore a deep blue suit with a white collared shirt and a beige tie and his hair slicked back. They were definitely a visual couple.

After getting everything ready you went back with the guys to tell them the table was all ready. One of the hosts took you all to your table were everything was arranged beautifully.

You could tell it was an important event by the way everything was so elegant and detailed, live jazz, waiters here and there, low lights. Everything looked expensive which made you nervous because you knew it was an important night to get noticed by the sponsors.

—Leave a free seat besides y/n.— Pieck said as everyone started to grab a seat, at first and because the excitement nobody said nothing but after few seconds Jean opened his mouth in amazement before lifting an eyebrow. 

—Don't tell me he's sitting with us...— He asked making everyone start to wonder what he was talking about. You narrowed your eyes at him and smiled.

Jean didn't know you slept with Porco, Neither Pieck, Armin or Ymir. They only knew that you were going to work with him and against him for the internship but nothing more. The only ones who knew were Sasha, Jean and Eren, not even Nicolo. 

And yet, even without knowing, Jean liked to tease you with Porco. 

—Yes, he's sitting with us, I invited him to our table since we're working together.— You replied taking a sip to the glass of water one of the waiters just served.

—And so? When he's coming? I can't wait to meet him.— Sasha said, making you a little nervous.

—Good night, everyone, can I speak to y/n for a second?— Said Mr. Levi as he approached your table. You stood up and followed him to where the other professors were.

—Mr. Ackerman, tell me in what can I help you?— You asked trying to look as calm as possible. Mr. Ackerman was such an intimidating man despite his short height. The fact that he was the supervisor of your project made you more self conscious about how hard you had to work on it.

—I need you to meet few of the sponsors, they get interested in people who move ahead of their game. I'd tell Porco too but I haven't see him.— Your stomach started to do backflips as you didn't know what to do.

—Sure but, what am I supposed to say or do?— You asked watching a group of people which obviously were the sponsors. Women and Men, all of them adults in their 40's, glasses of champagne in one hand and booklets in the other.

—Hi, Mr. Ackerman, I got told you were looking for me, sorry for being late.— Your whole body froze as you heard that voice coming from your back, making you press your lips in a straight line.

—Finally. As I was telling y/n, you should go greet the sponsors and talk to them about your project, so when it gets presented they'll already have a more structured idea, remember that if you get early sponsors there are more chances of doing a better project, so go ahead.— Mr. Ackerman said before walking away.

Porco took few steps and stood in front of you. He wore a classic black suit, white collared shirt and a black tie, his hair slicked back as always but without the piercing in his eyebrow.

—You look good.— You said as you both looked straight to each other.

—Only good?— He asked with a little smirk in his face.

—Ok, you look... really handsome.— You said before crossing your arms.

—And you look really beautiful, but just a little bit more than usual.— You furrowed your brows a little before smile not knowing how to react after that compliment.

—I thought I'd see you earlier here.— You said before relaxing your arms.

—Yeah I know, but I had to pick up a friend and that took me way more time than I expected.— Porco replied. Something about that sentence stung you making you feel weird.

—Oh, I see, so you came with her?— You asked looking around. Porco giggled and gently grabbed your chin with his fingers to get back your attention, turning your face to his direction.

—No, y/n, she just asked me for a favor.— You nodded slowly while lifting your eyebrows as you softly removed his hand from your face. 

—And of course you're so kind.— You smile narrowing your eyes a little. Porco giggles and shook his head.

—Let's go talk to the sponsors before you get any more Jealous.— You lifted and eyebrow before giving him a light hit on his arm making him laugh more.

You both approached the sponsors with gentle smiles and looking as friendly as possible.

—Hi, nice to meet you, my name is y/n and he is Porco Galliard, we both are candidates for the internships and we just wanted to thank you for coming.— You said as you shook one of the women hands as Porco shook the other sponsors hands.

—Nice to meet you, y/n, my name is Rico Brzenska, it's a pleasure to assist yet another year to this event, this year we have full hands with all this amazing projects, my company already had their eyes on few of them, we're expecting to know more tonight.— She said before taking a sip of her drink.

—I'm happy to hear that, it actually means a lot, I know that everyone worked hard for months and we're going to work even harder to meet everyone's expectations.— Rico smiled at your response before before swaying her glass.

—I heard the professors even had trouble choosing candidates, that only talks about how good you have to be, to be one of the candidates. Tell me, which one is your project?— She asked, you looked few seconds at Porco who was talking to the other sponsors, he looked too relaxed and like one of them.

—Well, Porco and I are working on the expansion of tourism, the importance of meeting a place before visiting it, the extraction of history and the correct way to present it to the public, looking for specific interests that bring people to places. Our research focuses on what are people's real needs for traveling, is it the historic places? Food? Nature? Or they just need a place to relax and enjoy some vacations? I work with a traveler blogger and have tons of anecdotes from different people to start working on, then all this information can help not only hotels, cultural centers and tourism companies but whole countries to attract people and foment the importance of history and joy of the culture, all this helping to their economy.— Your project and Porco's had a lot of similarities, both of them were all about tourism and ways to promote it.

—Really? That's sounds wonderful, definitely I'll keep an eye on it, if it turns out as good as you're telling me you better believe everyone will try to put their hands on it. Good luck.— You smiled at her reaction, knowing that all your effort could be worth it.

Porco and you said goodbye once they were called to their table.

—You did amazing out there.— Porco muttered looking at you with a sweet smile. 

—Thanks, you too, it almost looked like you knew them.— He laughed a little as he scratched his nose a little while a little blush tinted his face.

—Well, because of my dad's job I had to meet a lot of people like that out of the country, let's say I've been preparing for this for a while.— And in that moment it hit you, the fact that you still had to compete against his charms to be able to represent the project in Brazil. 

—Would you like to dance with me?— He asked out of nowhere making you a little startled. He giggled at your reaction making you blush this time. 

—Come on, it'll be fun.— He said as he stretched out his hand to you. You sighed before taking it before shaking your head and smiling. 

Porco led you to the dance floor where the lights were lower and the music louder making your heard pound faster. There were other couples slowly dancing to the relaxing jazz but you somehow felt the only ones there were you and him.

Gently, he placed one of his hands in your waist and held your hand with the other one. You left your free hand in his shoulder as he started to sway slowly, bringing your body close to him. You both started to dance to the music, that cinnamon roll scent hit your nose again, giving you flashbacks of the other moments you were together.

Porco got closer to your face, brushing his cheek with yours before whispering in your ear.

—I know I've already said it, but you look really beautiful tonight.— You smiled after his compliment, feeling shivers as his breath hit your earlobe. Once he pulled away his face from yours he made you do a turn before grabbing your waist again, bringing you even closer to him. 

Your body started to fall under his charms once again as he got closer and closer, your foreheads almost touching and your eyes locked on each other. The atmosphere made everything more tantalizing, the tension between you too started to grow again, you tried to stay under control as much as you could once the desire of giving him a kiss started to grow.

He smiled before biting his lip, making you squirm as you tried to control yourself. Thankfully, the song ended and the lights became brighter.

—I think dinner is about to be served, should we go to our table?— He asked you with a little smirk as he perfectly knew what he was causing in you. You took a deep breath before nodding and then smiling as you both started to walk towards your table.

—Hey guys, this is Porco, the friend I told you is sitting with us tonight. Porco, this is Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Eren, Pieck Jean, Sasha and Nicolo.— You said trying to study everyone's reactions.

Nicolo stood up to greet him and shake his hand.

—Nice to meet you, Porco.— Porco smiled as he shook his hand and as everyone else greeted him.

—I guess it's the first time we interact even though we're in the same class.— Jean said as you and Porco took your seats.

—Yeah, it's the first time, I hope not the last though.— You rolled your eyes at Porco's response making Pieck giggle at the whole situation.

The night kept going as perfect as it could be, Porco got along instantly with your friends, the dinner was incredible and all the projects were presented, the rest of the night was just for you to enjoy with your friends.

—Hey babe, can we go to dance?— Sasha asked to Nicolo hugging his arm. Nicolo immediately agreed giving Sasha a soft kiss in her cheek. 

—Let's go.— He said as he stood up stretching his hand to her.

—Would you like to go too?— Eren asked to Mikasa, she nodded with a little blush as she didn't used to that kind of stuff but she was willing to try as long if it was with Eren.

Armin blushed a little too as he looked like he wanted to ask Annie too.

—Let's go.— Annie said with a little smile.

They stood up and headed to the dance floor, leaving only Pieck, Jean, Porco and you. Pieck looked at you and smirked before turning to Jean.

—Don't you want to dance too?— She asked giving you a quick look making Jean laugh a little.

—Yeah, totally, let's go before the next song starts.— He replied, leaving you alone with Porco at the table.

—I guess it's just you and me.— He said while turning to you. You gave a quick look to your friends dancing and having fun, making you feel happy but a little nostalgic at the same time before turning back to Porco. 

—I guess we are, well, we danced before so I guess we're even.— He smiled giving a quick look to your friends too.

—Y/n, I was wondering, are you doing something after this?— Your squinted your eyes, curious on the reason behind his question.

—No, I'm going straight home to maybe eat cold cereal and then sleep, why?—

—Well, uhm, yesterday my dad sent me a package with this different types of cheeses and cold meats and all that, and well, I think it's too much just for one person so I was thinking, what if I invited you to my place so we could eat some of that, also as a way to end the night the best way possible, not with cold cereal.— You laughed at his joke shaking your head with his subtle invitation to his house.

—Well, you're lucky cause I love cheese tables.— Porco smiled as he looked straight into your eyes once again, making you breathless for a second.

—Porco! I was looking for you.— You heard a voice coming from behind. Porco furrowed his brows as a tall, black hair and light eyes girl approached him. 

—Frieda, what happened?— He asked as he stood up. She placed her hands in Porco's shoulder looking at him with a little put.

—I was wondering if you could take me home too, my phone died and I can't call a taxi.— She said before pouting again and placing her hands in his chest making you feel a little uncomfortable. 

—Oh but, I can call a taxi for you if you'd like.— He replied trying to reach for his phone in his pocket.

—Please, can't you take me? Also, when was the last time you actually visited me? My dog misses you too and you can go to greet him while we're at it.— You lifted both of your eyebrows as you listened to her, turning to the table and grabbing a glass of water to take a violent sip before clearing your throat.

—Actually... no, I can't, I have other plans after this so, maybe other day I can go to visit Max, as I said, I can call a taxi for you.— He replied.

—Oh... I see, it's fine then, don't worry, I'll go ask someone else, good night!— She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and then leaving.

—Is your throat dry?— He asked as he sat back giggling a little.

—Yeah, it's too cold and it tends to get dry.— You replied before taking another sip.

Porco took of his jacket and placed it on your shoulders with a cheeky smile on his face, he totally knew you weren't cold but that was his way of doing things.

—I hope that helps.— And before you could reply everyone was back at the table.

After that the rest of the night kept going as nice as before. When it was 2AM most of the people started to leave, even your friends decided it was time to get back home. You waited for everyone to get up and take all their stuff before approaching to Pieck.

—Hey Pieck, I'm going somewhere else after this, but I don't want everyone else to stark asking questions so, could you tell them I'm leaving by my one once you're out?— Pieck lifted both brows as she heard you, looking at Porco for few seconds before looking back at you.

—I see... Ok, I will, but you have to tell me later what's going on, ok?— You sighed as you knew there was no way possible you could hide something from her but she was the most reliable person you ever met.

—Fine, I will, I love you, thanks you.— Pieck smiled shook her head before saying goodbye to you and Porco.

-

After leaving the event Porco drove to his house which left you amazed at how big it was only for one person.

—So you leave alone?— You asked following him through the place. Porco nodded and walked straight to the kitchen.

—This place actually belongs to my brother, he used to live here a couple years ago but since he travels a lot due to his work this place was totally free for me. Please take a seat.— He said as you both entered the kitchen.

—Well, you're so lucky, it's not easy finding a place to live on your own when you're an student. Have you ever thought of renting a room?— You asked as you took a seat at the kitchen bar, watching him roll up his sleeves and wash his hands.

—Not actually, I don't know, when I studied abroad I stayed with five guys in the same apartment and now I kind of enjoy my own space, and it's not like I have a job but my dad pays me for helping him manage the green house, you know, administrating the providers, making sure all the workers get their monthly checks and all that.— He kept talking as he started to grab a cutting board, knives and stuff from his refrigerator. 

You both kept talking as he kept preparing the cheese table. Cheeses, different cold meats, olives, almonds, fruits, honey, bread, crackers, . He definitely knew what he was doing by the way he organized it, it was pretty obvious it wasn't his first time assembling one, but even for you who did one of those a couple of times, they never looked as professional as his.

—Well, it's ready, now just let me grab...— He opened a cabinet to take out two glass bottles.

—Wine for me and apple cider for you.— You laughed at how cute he looked showing you both bottles. He left them in the bar before going back to the cabinet to get two glasses and then a wooden tray, the same design as the cutting board. He placed both bottles and both glasses in the tray before grabbing by himself the cheese table.

—Ok, help me with the tray.— He said as he started walking.

—What? Where are we going?— You asked grabbing the tray before following him.

Porco walked upstairs without saying a word, the door of his room was already open so he just walked in. He left the cutting board in a little table besides his bed before he sled the big glass door on his wall revealing a beautiful terrace with a wonderful view of the city.

He grabbed again the cutting board walking to the terrace. You followed him, speechless of how the sky and everything looked. Porco placed the board in a small table in front of a large couch before he went to slide the door again to close it.

—Beautiful, right?— He asked as he sat down with a wide smile on his face.

—Are you kidding, the view is incredible, how is it that you always have pretty places to go?— You asked as you sat beside him leaving the tray in the table.

Porco giggled, shrugging his shoulders right after. He took the glasses and opened both bottles to serve the drinks.

You both kept eating, talking and drinking for a while, hours passed by and you both didn't even feel it, everytime you spent time with Porco you never felt bored, he definitely was an amazing company.

You both just kept getting closer and closer to each other until you two got almost laid in the back of the couch, brushing your shoulders, sharing quick looks every now and then just to look back at the view moments later.

—Thank you for tonight.— He whispered turning his head to you, not looking away this time. You did the same and smiled at him as few centimeters were the between you two.

—No, thank you, I had a lot of fun tonight and it was all because of you, I mean, yeah, I always have a great time with my friends but as you could see tonight and that night in the beach, when they do couple things they kind of forget I'm single and leave me alone.— Porco laughed a little while softly shrugging his nose and before he bit his lip, you started to notice he did that everytime you both were about to kiss or it was like he wanted to get kiss.

—Yeah, I noticed that, but to be honest I don't blame them, they all look so in love, it's normal if the world besides them disappear when they are with their significant other.— You smirked before rolling your eyes while shaking your head, he was right but you had been so long that you totally forgot that feeling.

—You can't tell me that I'm wrong.— He whispered looking directly to your eyes once again. You took a deep breath as the temptation of kissing him grew on you again. This time you didn't hesitate and leaned to him to take his lips in a soft kiss. Your hand moved by it's own to his neck, holding his jaw in a gently way. 

Porco placed his hand on your waist bringing you close to him as he started to move his lips fiercely against yours, letting you know how much he wanted to kiss you through the night. 

His tongue slowly made its way to your mouth making you moan as shivers went all the way down on your spine. He smiled against your lips after that sound, going straight to your bottom lip to bite and pull it, leaving you gasping and narrow eyed as your whole body started to get heated.

He pulled apart with a little smirk before going back to your lips to leave a soft kiss on them.

—Just when I thought you couldn't get prettier tonight.— He whispered bringing his free hand to your face to brush your bottom lip with his finger making you blush at how sensitive you were at that moment. And in that exact moment the sunrise began to become visible on the horizon, making you feel the heat even more on your face.

—Stop being so annoying.— You muttered as you hid your face against his shoulder, making him smile and giggle softly before hugging your waist and make you fall on top of him as he laid on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks for all the support, I'm trying my best to make this story just better and better even tho I have the whole storyline on the table already but I really appreciate everything, I hope you all just fall more and more into the plot as the chapters go by.


	8. Hard feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back, I hope you all had an amazing weekend and enjoyed the aot episode, I had a lot of fun with falco's worried ''gaabi''. 
> 
> And by the way, I wrote a Nanami's au one shot if you're interested in reading it after you've finished this chapter.
> 
> For now, please enjoy!

You both fell asleep without even noticing as the sun came up, you on top of Porco, his arms surrounding you while you both breathed in sync.

Few hours later you felt the sunlight hitting your face, waking you up with a grumpy face. You were facing the couch as you laid there, Porco already had gotten up when you woke up, feeling a little dizzy as you only had few hours of sleep on you in that dress.

—I thought you died there, kitty.— Porco teased you as he walk towards the sliding door, he was wearing black sweatpants, a gray t-shirt and his piercing was back on his eyebrow, also drying his wet hair with a towel, having it all over his forehead. He looked so effortlessly attractive making you a little annoyed by that fact. You held a hand up to your face as you knew you looked terrible, your makeup smeared, your hair messed up and your skin red by being pressed against the couch.

—Oh come one, you don't look that bad.— He giggled before handing you a little packet. You took it without looking up, a little confused as you tried to adjust your sight to read.

—Makeup wipes?— You asked reading the back of the package.

—Yeah, I thought you'd need it, I went out to buy some groceries and since I don't have anything to remove makeup I bought them for you, I don't know your skin type so I grabbed one that said for all skin types.— You smiled shaking your head side to side. You didn't usually removed your makeup with wipes but it was better than nothing, also it was a cute detail from him.

—Thanks, Porco, you didn't had to though, I...— He denied with a sound before turning back inside his room.

—I hope you stay for breakfast, you can use my bathroom and take anything you need from my closet, even a hanger for the dress, there are clean towels in the bathroom take one or the amount you need. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen cooking.— And before you could reply he walked out of the room.

You plopped back in the couch still feeling a little dizzy and hungover even if you didn't drank last night. Porco was so caring and kind that it just made you mad at yourself for not being able to control those feelings and sensations he caused on you.

You were sure you didn't liked Porco but, you definitely felt so in peace and happy every time he was around. He was so charming and bright that it was hard not wanting to be around him.

You shook your head trying to fade all those thoughts as you got up from the couch and walked inside the room. You looked all around feeling a little nervous and invasive, Porco was so confident and you just weren't used to that kind of stuff.

You took off your dress feeling a little weird as you only were wearing your panties in an unfamiliar room. You hung the dress on the hanger and left it in the bed. You took the makeup wipes and your purse, you always carried a toothbrush around for any emergency and that was one. You walked to the bathroom in Porco's room, took off your makeup and brushed your teeth before getting into the shower. You used Porco's Shampoo and conditioner, and from it you got that vanilla scent characteristic of him.

After showering you took one of the towels placed in the shelf of his bathroom. It surprised you how clean everything was despite he was the only one living there. You remembered how much he liked having everything cleaned and organized as you were younger, and it seemed like that didn't change as he grew up.

You walked out of the room and headed to the closet, he had a lot of clothes, making you hard to decide on what to take. You took a simple black simple t-shirt and some black briefs, the t-shirt was long enough to cover until your thighs, you tried to not think too much about the amount of skin showing because at the end he already seen you naked.

You took the dress and placed it on the terrace couch before leaving the room and move downstairs to the kitchen.

The smell of food and coffee hit your nose making you instantly hungry. Even if you had a terrible eating schedule, breakfast was something you always had no matter what thanks to Sasha cooking everyday for you and Mikasa.

—It smells really good.— You said as you entered the kitchen. You took a seat in the Kitchen's bar. You quickly lifted your brows as you saw your phone sitting there, remembering you left it there the night before.

—It has being ringing since I came down here.— Porco said followed by a little giggle as he kept cooking.

You opened your eyes wide as you saw the amount of texts and missed calls you had from Mikasa and Sasha. It was 11AM, of course they were going to be worried if you didn't contacted them.

You dialed Sasha who answered after a couple of rings.

—Oh my god y/n! Where are you? Are you all right? Why are you not replying? MIKASA, Y/N CALLED ME.— She screaming to the distance making you laugh.

—I'm so sorry, I told Pieck to tell you that I was going somewhere else but I forgot to give you more information after that. I'm fine, I just overslept, I recently woke up, I'm fine and I'm at Porco's place...— You almost whispered the last part but still Porco herd you and smirked.

—What? Did you sleep with him again?— She whispered totally concerned as you listened footsteps coming from her.

—Uhm... quite literally, just that, I'll tell you everything when I get home, I love you and I'm sorry I made you and Mikasa worry.— Sasha sighed and nodded with a sound seconds later.

—Yes, we were so worried, but I'm so glad you're fine. Please take care, we'll be waiting for you here, text me before you comeback so I can cook something for you.— You smiled at her response, nodding equally with a sound before hanging up the call.

—They seem to care a lot about you.— He said with a genuinely smile on his face. You sighed before smiling and agreeing with a sound. Mikasa and Sasha were your best friends and the three of you took care of each other likes sisters.

—Yeah, and I care about them a lot, we've been friends for quite a while and we're pretty much like a family.—

You understood how important was mentioning family to Porco since he was very close to his brother and his father.

Porco finished cooking and served the food in two plates, sitting in front of you in the bar. You both were having a kind of breakfast and meal at the same time, once again, you were having such a great time with him. Conversations flowed naturally until you both ended up talking about the project.

—So what do you say? Would you like to stay a little longer so we can start working?— Porco asked looking directly at you with a little smile on his face. You bit the tip of the fork with a thoughtful expression before nodding.

—Yeah, it's better, we got six months to work on this but I bet they'll feel like a week.— Porco smiled at you and before he could replay his phone rang.

—Oh, sorry, I got to take this call.— He said before answering the phone.

—Hi, Frieda.— He said as his smile faded away. When you heard that name you remembered it was the same girl who asked Porco to take her home. A weird feeling started to grow in your stomach as you heard him talking with him. For some reason it made you uncomfortable but you didn't wanted to make it obvious so you kept eating.

—I can't today either, I'm actually busy... no, you can't come, I'm working in my project. We can hang out other day, I promise.— Now the weird feeling was in your chest, you didn't wanted to believe it was jealousy, why would you be jealous? Porco was your friend and that girl probably was his friend too. But why you felt like that?

Maybe cause you didn't liked the idea of having sex with him while he was seeing other girls.

Porco hung up the call and continued with his food.

—It was the same girl as last night?— You asked trying to look as calm as possible. Porco nodded looking as uninterested as you. You wanted to know more but he seemed to not open up about the subject and you didn't wanted to look like a gossip.

—You're very close to her? It seems like she wants to spend time with you.— Porco did a little annoyed smile before nodding.

—Yeah, we're very close, we've known each other for several years now.— He said looking a little off.

-Is everything ok? I don't know you look a little worried, if you want to talk about it with me I'm all ears...- You said trying not to be too invasive.

Porco took a deep breath before flexing his back, giving that vibe of being uncomfortable with something.

—She's my brother ex girlfriend. Well, she used to be my girlfriend so long ago too, she broke up with me and then dated my brother and in that time we became friends again. She broke up with my brother a while ago and then decided to come here with me, we lived together for like two months and then she moved with some of her friends. Since then she has tried so hard for us to keep getting along and all that but I can't help go feel weird since she's not only my ex but my brother's ex too. When she dated my brother we did became very good friends but the she broke his heart and I don't know, it doesn't feel right to me.— You felt your throat close as he kept talking, you wanted to know more but you didn't know how much more.

—What? sorry but that sounds out of a movie. How did she dated you and then dated your brother and you were fine with that? For how long she dated you and your brother?— Porco smiled at your reaction before doing a thoughtful expression and then count with his fingers.

—With my brother for like, six months, and with me for like two years.— Your eyes went wide open as he said those numbers with such calm and serenity. 

—Well, I don't know what to say, I don't think I could ever handle a situation like that. I can't even look at Yelena into her eyes and we broke up over a year ago, and you're friends with this girl that also dated your brother. And, what's wrong with Marcel? I barely got to know him when we were younger but, I know he's not that kind or guy, or is he?— Porco laughed and shook his head side to side before taking a deep breath.

—It's just more complex than you think. Let's say I wasn't the perfect boyfriend almost at the end of our relationship, I had a lot of things happening in my life with school, having to live with strangers, getting good grades. I focused more on those things while I thought she could understand but of course she felt left behind. My brother and her started to get along because I use to leave messages for her through him and all that. At the end I think spending too much time together and having in common being mad at me for just ignoring everyone led them to fall in love. She broke up with me after being so tired of waiting for an ounce of attention. A week later my brother asked me if I'd hate him if he dated Frieda.— 

You laid back on your seat as you heard Porco's story, thinking about how hard it had to be for him.

—I guess it's a situation where you can't pick sides, it's exactly what you said, it's complex. But I guess you learned your lesson after that.— Porco lifted both of his brows doing a little pout while he looked away.

—I guess? I mean, I want to believe I would never take anything for granted again in a relationship but I just haven't dated since then.— You opened your mouth as you looked at him in disbelief. Porco laughed before pressing your chin to close your mouth.

—For real?—

—For real.— 

You rested your elbows in the counter and your head in your hands as you looked at him still surprised. 

—But why is that? I'm not going to believe you that is because you haven't met another girl since then.— Porco laughed again and shrugged his shoulders a he started to eat again keeping his eyes away from you.

—Oh come one, you're not gonna tell me?— You asked. Porco looked up and shook his head.

—That's mean.— You said as you got back to your food, making him laugh again.

You both didn't talked much more as you finished the food, you helped him the wash the dishes as he cleaned the kitchen before getting everything ready in the living room to start working.

You both were sitting in the couch working with Porco's laptop and also writing down notes on your phone. As you both started to work you realized how much work needed to be done and having to put together your project with Porco's just made it even more difficult. Luckily, the two of you were perfectionists and really stubborn when it came to work on something, it was almost dangerous how much you got into it.

You were so focused on it that didn't even felt the hours passing by, plus, with Porco time went pretty fast and just like that you spent almost all day in his house.

You were reading some articles on your phone when you received a text that almost made you faint.

''You looked beautiful last night'' Your heart started to beat fast and your body started to shiver. Unconsciously you opened Yelena's chat, seeing how she kept writing.

''I wanted to say hi but I saw you with your boyfriend and you looked so happy with him that I didn't want to interrupt'' You bit your lip as your soul almost left your body after those texts. 

You took a deep breath before taking the courage to answer.

''Hey, thanks for that, too bad you didn't say hi, you went with your girlfriend?'' You pressed your lips as you tried to stay calm.

''we broke up recently so I just went with other friends'' your heart started to beat faster after that text, you wondered if you were happy or just guilty. 

''I'm really sorry, I had no idea, I hope you're alright, you seemed so happy with her''

''Yeah, I am, don't worry, things weren't working out anyway''

''I wanted to ask you if you'd like to hang out anytime? You know, just like friends, I know you got a boyfriend now but I kind of miss talking to you''

—Are you ok?— Porco asked startling you. You stared at him with with a confused look before slowly nodding.

—You look kind of pale and your breathing became shaky.— You touched one of your cheeks as you felt how it turned on with a blush because of how evident was that you got shaken up for something.

—Yeah, well, I just felt a little dizzy but I'm fine.— You lied, you weren't going to tell anybody the effect those texts caused on you, much lees to him.

Porco closed his laptop and got up, extending one of his hands at you. You narrowed your eyes a little confused before taking his hand as he helped you to get up.

—Let's take a break, we've been working on this all day, I think you need to clear your mind a little.— You smiled shaking your head a little bit.

Porco held your hand and led you to the kitchen, making you feel some type of way, it was the first time Porco held your hand like that and it just made you forget about Yelena at least for a second.

—I know you don't drink but I know this drink that will just make you feel better, if you want, of course, if not I can make a tea for you.— He said as you once again took a seat looking at him.

You smiled and nodded, even if you didn't used to drink you were willing to try wherever he wanted to prepare for you.

—If it has not an strong taste I can totally try.—

—It's really sweet and minty actually, there's not a problem if you don't drink more than one glass to be honest.— He said as he started to get few things out of his refrigerator to then start mixing few of them in a blender.

You focused on everything he did while resting your chin in your hands, almost hypnotized by the way he looked in those clothes and the way his body was built. You have never seen Porco in those type of clothes since he always dressed pretty decent, looking at him in those comfort clothes and with his hair messed like that definitely woke something in you.

—Could you help me to chop some mint?— He barely asked with the sound of the blender.

—Yeah sure.— You replied before getting up. You took one of the cutting boards and placed it in the counter before taking a knife and some mint leaves. You had some kitchen skills thanks to Sasha who taught you since you both started to live together.

—You're good with the knife.— He said as he placed the blender cup beside the cutting board. 

—What? You thought you were the only one who's good in the kitchen?— Porco smiled as he poured the drink in half of the glasses, taking then some of the leaves you chopped and placing them on top of the liquid to then, pour the other half of the glasses.

—Now you just have to mix this...— He took two metal straws from the drawer and placed one in each drink, stirring them before handing you one of the glasses.

—This is my favorite cocktail, it's a strawberry and mint lemonade with some watermelon liquor, if this doesn't put you in a good mood nothing will.— He lightly clinked his glass against yours. You took a small sip of the slush, feeling how the sweetness took over your tongue, making you open wide your eyes before taking a bigger sip.

—What? This is amazing? How is it that I've never heard of this before? And I can't feel the alcohol at all.— You said before keep drinking it. Porco kept looking at you with a wide smile, making you a little nervous.

—What?— You asked trying not to blush, he just shook his head before starting to drink.

—Nothing, it's just that you look so cute like that, and yeah, that's what dangerous about it, a couple of this can't make you drunk but because you can't taste the alcohol is that you can keep drinking and drinking until you get really wasted.— You tried to not put weight on his compliment and only focus on his explanation. You nodded as you kept drinking, trying to ignore the fact that your cheeks were tinted with a small blush.

You both finished your drinks and only kept starring the little leaves at the bottom of the glasseds.

—I can totally take one of those any day of the week.— You said placing the glass in the counter as you took a deep breath.

—Watch out, I don't want you to become an alcoholic because of me.— He started laughing as he placed his glass in the counter too. You narrowed your eyes before gently pushing his shoulder.

—You're so dramatic, I swear to god, you better shut up, I won't become an alcoholic.— He laughed resting his forearms in the counter but not taking his eyes off you.

—I'm not being dramatic, I'm just saying it's a possibility.— You rolled your eyes as he kept laughing.

—Yes you are, so shut up.— 

—Make me then.— He muttered sending shivers all down your spine as his stare became more intense and the goofy smile on his face became an smirk.

Your lungs ran out of air for few seconds as you stared at him, you knew he had that flirty personality but you knew too that he very possible meant it by the way he kept looking at you.

Only after few seconds of thinking about it, you grabbed his t-shirt to bring him closer before giving him a big kiss on the lips. You felt how he smiled before his hands traveled to your waist, now him holding you against his body, making you let go his t-shirt to hug his neck as you both deepened the kiss.

Slowly, Porco started to slide his hands to your thighs to grab you and sit you in the counter, now placing his hands in your back, holding you tighter as the kiss became more intense.

The way he made you feel in that moment was indescribable, the way his hands held you, the way he gasped against your lips, the way his lips didn't let go of yours.

Your legs went around his hips, feeling how a bulge started to brush your inner thighs, making you moan a little against his lips.

—I won't do anything unless you tell me what to do.— He whispered staring directly at your eyes, sinking his fingers against your body.

—Fuck me.— You whispered as you closed your eyes, tangling your fingers in his hair. You were too aroused to even care about the words that came out of your mouth, you knew both of you were having this tension since the night before and in one way or another you were going to end up having sex.

—Hm... I didn't heard you, maybe if you ask nicely...— Porco took one of his hands and grabbed your jaw, pressing gently the lower of your cheeks making you open your eyes to look at him. His stare gave you chills, Porco looked totally different when it came to sex, his sweetness became lust and his gentle personality switched to a dominant one.

—Porco, fuck me... please...— You whispered while staring at his eyes. He smiled once he heard you, going back to your lips for a wet kiss, making your legs weak and your body trembling, feeling how your insides started to clench and drip in excitment.

He carried you once again, this time heading to his room still kissing you.

Once you were upstairs, he pressed your body against the door as he opened it, getting in seconds later, closing it with his back to then place you in his bed.

He kept the lights off, the only thing that lighted the room were the moon and the street lights coming from the balcony as the sliding door was open.

Without hesitation, he took off your shirt, revealing your naked torso. His hands wandered on your sides before he turned you on your back, leaving you facing the mattress.

Porco pressed his chest against your back, caressing your tummy as his lips brushed your earlobe.

—I guess you haven't tried this position either.— He whispered making you weak under his touch.

—No... I haven't.— You answered, feeling how he smirked as his lips went down to your neck and his hands up to your breasts, grabbing and massaging them.

—That's what I thought.— He got away from you, this time to take off the underwear before grabbing your hips to lift them.

His hands went to your butt, grabbing it and spreading your cheeks to reveal your inner parts.

—I haven't touch you and you're already wet, you really want it that bad, don't you?— He spanked you hard enough to leave a red marks on your skin, making you moan as you grabbed the sheets between your fingers.

He softly grabbed your hair to pull it, lifting your face a little.

—Open your mouth.— He demanded making your breath shaky. You opened you mouth a little, hearing his disapproval before he started to brush his erection against your butt and his free hand grabbed your neck.

—Open wider and stick your tongue out.— He whispered before leaving kisses on your shoulder.

A little embarrassed, you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue. He let go of your neck just to put two of his fingers in your mouth.

—Be sure to suck on them really good on them and try to drool as much as you can.— He said as he moved them around against your tongue. You closed your eyes as you started to suck on them, moving your head back and forth to leave them really wet as you knew what he was gonna do.

—Good girl, now spread your legs for me.— He muttered as he slid his fingers out of your mouth.

You slowly opened your legs keeping your hips lifted. Porco gently started to rub your clit with his wet fingers, making you squirm as you were so sensitive, then introducing those fingers in your vagina, moving them in and out, feeling how the wetness inside you started to grow.

His fingers started to move faster and faster, making you moan louder and move your hips against his fingers, following the pace.

—Please, just put it inside me.— You whimpered as you arched your back and exposed more your inner parts to him.

—Somebody's a little impatient today.— A light giggle came out of his lips as he slid his fingers out of you before cleaning them in his mouth.

—Damn... I love how you taste, I wanted to have more fun but your wish is my command.— Another lewd giggle came from him as he started to take off his clothes.

He opened the drawer beside his bed to take out a condom, you saw from the corner of your eyes how he had a box of them, making you wonder if he had them all the time or if he recently bought them.

As you were lost in your thoughts, Porco didn't lose any time and already was placing the tip of his length in your entrance.

Your whole body squirmed at the sensation of his dick sliding inside you.

—This is what you wanted?— He whispered as he went down in you, kissing your back as he rammed you slowly, holding your waist tightly.

You nodded with a sound making him smile against your skin. Your whole body was shaking as you felt how deep he was going, in that position you felt his whole length go in and out of you.

—I really missed how good it feels to be inside you.— He whispered between moans as he started to go faster faster on you, lifting his torso to grab your hips harder.

—Yeah, me too.— You muttered in a shaky voice as your body moved against his.

—Then I'll make you miss it more once I'm done.— He moaned as he started to move faster your hips against him while tilting his head back.

The sounds of your bodies smacking each other and your moans were all over the room, you were pretty sure that the neighbors could perfectly hear what was going on.

You always used to be pretty quite but with Porco you couldn't control it, the way he made you feel was different to everything you ever felt, he had something that hit different from everybody else.

Porco placed his hands on the lower of your back to push your body against the bed, going harder on you, you could totally feel your wetness going all over your thighs as he kept thrusting you harder and harder. You never felt so wet in your life but Porco was capable of making you feel so good that you lost all the control over your body.

You let out a loud moan as a deep orgasm took over your insides, clenching down on Porco's dick as your legs started to shake.

Porco moaned loud and clear too as his movements became slower while he came too, pressing his fingers against your skin, leaving red marks.

Both were breathless, lost in the pleasure and totally messed up.  
Porco slowly went out of you, moaning as he still felt so sensitive. He went to the bathroom to take off his condom before he went to bed with you.

You were trying to catch your breath as you hugged a pillow and hide your face in it, you felt dizzy and a little sleepy after all that happened.

Porco laid down next to you, trying to remove the hair from your face which was hiding against the pillow.

—Are you ok?— He asked, you nodded with a sound.

—What? You're not going to look at me now?— He said with a light smile on his face. You denied with a sound hugging the pillow tighter.

Porco laughed as he started to caress your back slowly with the tip of his fingers, making you shiver all over again.

You lifted your face a little to look at him, he smiled wider after seeing you, once again moving away the hair and tucking it behind your ear.

—That blush looks beautiful on your face.— He whispered as he brushed your cheek with his thumb, leaving you shaking once more.

He got closer to your face to kiss your lips softly for few seconds, everything he did just made you more conscious of how hard was going to be for you to not catch feelings, it was not only for the sex but for the way he acted with you. He never sent mixed signals, they were either straight forward or there were not signals at all which just made you more confused about what was happening between you two.

You couldn't resist after that soft kiss and you went for his lips this time, instead of hugging the pillow you hugged his neck, getting him close to you.

Porco grabbed your waist and placed you on top of him to hug you, leaving his hands in your lower back while the kiss deepened.

You tilted your head to one side to be more comfortable, your bodies were sticked together, your skin brushing his, making you feel so intimate with him.

One of his hands landed on your butt, grabbing and massaging it as slowly his tongue made it's way inside of your mouth.

Slowly, you started to rub your thigh again his penis, feeling how he started to grow hard once again.

He smiled in between the kiss before pulling away softly.

—I hope you know what you're doing there.— He whispered as this time, he was the one with a little blush in his face.

—I know, I was hoping you do know.— You both giggled before he shook his head side to side. You felt incredibly comfortable with him, you were never able to joke around or smile in a situation like that before, every time it were only the lewd expressions and just that. With Porco you were able to have fun and enjoy every single aspect of it.

Your lips made their way to his neck, kissing, licking and biting his skin as much as you could, listening to his little groans as he became more and more sensitive with your touch.

Porco turned your body under his as he started to kiss you again, this time fiercely as your hands wandered in his back. He stretch his hand to the drawer to grab another condom. After putting it on he went down on you again and started to go inside slowly as he spread your legs.

This time his pace was slower but harder, you could definitely feel every single thrust in your stomach, making you arch your back and gasp for air.

One of his hands went your neck, pressing it with the right amount of strength to make you more aroused. You furrowed your eyebrows as the pleasure started to take over your body once again.  
Porco kept ramming you in that devious way, leaving you shaking and wanting more.

—Right there...— You moaned as you felt how he touched your g spot, moving your hips against his pelvis to create more friction between your bodies.

As his pace became faster your nails sinked in his skin. Both of your bodies moving against each other, making the bed squeak and once again filling the room with lewd sounds.

You both came at the same time, pressing your hips as the pleasure combined.

Porco placed his forehead in yours while he tried to catch his breath before he started to kiss you again. You hugged him by his shoulder corresponding to the kiss as it became a needy one.  
Fierce, passionate, full of tongue, both hungry of each other.

—If you don't stop me now I'll want to fuck you again.— He whispered against your lips still breathless.

—Do it.— You barely replied as you kept kissing him.

Without hesitation, Porco grabbed one of your legs and placed your body to the side, placing your knee up to your chest as he started to ram you again, this time faster than before.

Your body only bounced up and down in the bed as you couldn't really move, you knew in that position all you could do was enjoy while he played with your insides as much as he wanted.

You couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of you, that was a fact after the way you both spent the night having sex.

—Don't cum yet.— He demanded as he placed his thumb on your clit to start rubbing it.  
As soon as he did that you came harder than ever, not being able to control it.

Porco shook his head side to side before going slower but harder.

—I can't believe how disobedient you are.— He muttered as his thumb moved faster.

He started to overstimulate you while you squirmed under his touch.

He kept thrusting you a while more before he finally came, grabbing you hard by your hips as his body started to shiver from pleasure too.

You were totally messed up just like him, both tired and with no more strength left but totally satisfied.

He went to the bathroom to remove his condom once again, you went after him to clean yourself a little and then came back to finally rest with him in bed.

You were laying on his chest while he played with your hair, non of both said a word and eventually fell asleep.

As you drifted to your sleep, your head was full of thoughts of the way you both spent time with each other. It just wasn't a hookup anymore, it was driving you crazy not being able to put a label on whatever you both had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a rollercoaster writing this chapter but I can't lie I had a lot of fun.
> 
> I'll maybe keep updating like this, one chapter per week or maybe one chapter every two weeks, depending on how busy I am with homework, I'd really like to finish it this year even though that's a little greedy.
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the support, I love reading you're enjoying the story, if you can recommend this fanfic to someone else it'd help me a lot, thanks again!


	9. Nobody else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, I'm finally back with another chapter, I think this is the time that it took me the most to update.
> 
> Right now I'm also working in another fanfic, it's an Eren and Jean x fem reader, kind of like a love triangle, it's called house for three, if you're interested in reading it you can look for it, I've only uploaded the first chapter but I'll try to update as much as I do with this one.
> 
> Before hand, I want to say this is kind of a weird chapter, at least I felt that while I was writing, maybe it's just me, but I swear it all are leads to future events. 
> 
> I think I don't have anything else to say more than I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning you woke up until 8AM in Porco's arms, you were startled because it was Monday and you had classes that day. You both slept the whole night and you still felt a little tired.

You put on the clothes Porco borrowed you, grabbed all your things and ran out of the house as soon as you could, leaving Porco still in bed.

You took a taxi and got to the apartment, you wished to not encounter Sasha or Mikasa in the way to your room.

As soon as you opened the door you heard footsteps come from the kitchen, you started to walk as fast as you could to the stairs but Nicolo, Sasha and Mikasa were faster than you.

—Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this.— Sasha said while biting a toast.  
Nicolo had his eyes wide open while Mikasa only crossed her arms.

—I uhm... I'm kind of late so I'm going straight to my room.— you said as you started to walk trying to hide how embarrassed you felt after leaving the apartment for a whole day without telling them nothing.

—Won't you have breakfast?— Sasha asked. You denied quickly before walking faster to the stairs.

You got into your room, left the dress on the bed and got straight to the shower, you didn't had time to process everything that happened last night, your body still squirmed just by remembering his touch and how good it all felt. You couldn't think straight and even with the cold water running, your body was warm and still wanted more.

But that wasn't what triggered you the most, it was the way your heart pounded so hard when you were simply in his arms, the way you felt so much comfort just by being around him, how much you liked to be around him and how warm you felt waking up next to him. You didn't liked the idea of falling in love with him but it was kind of inevitable. 

You couldn't deny the chemistry you both had, plus, besides the sex, you liked the way he made you feel with the attention he gave you. It made your stomach and your heart do flips. It just made you think if he was like that with all his friends or if he was that special just with you.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath while the water ran all over you body. You knew from the start that develop feelings for him was the worst thing you could do. You still weren't over Yelena and he still was too attached to his ex girlfriend and if any of that wasn't enough, one of you had to go to Brazil a whole year, yeah, long distance relationships can work but you knew that wasn't for you.

Once you got out of the shower you put your bathrobe and walked straight to your bed, your body still felt sore so you decided to lay for few minutes, you had a really good night of sleep but you still felt tired. You closed your eyes trying to relax before getting ready, you wanted to rest for at least ten minutes but ended up falling asleep for hours.

Your phone rang and woke you, once again, startled. You took your phone and answered a call still half asleep.

—Hello...— You said as you sat down at the edge of your bed.

—Where the hell are you, y/n?— Pieck yelled waking you entirely. 

—I'm at home, I fell asleep.— 

—UNTIL 2PM?— She yelled again. You took your phone away from your ear to see the hour and Pieck was right, you overslept like you've never done in your life.

—Listen, I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I'm going to your place, wait for me, I'll be there in twenty minutes so we can talk.— And before you could say anything, she hung up.

Your whole body ached, this time for sleeping so much. You went to the bathroom to wash your face and freshen up a little before finally getting dressed after hours. You checked your phone, finding a lot of texts from different persons, your group chat was loaded with texts asking for you, texts from Eren, Sasha, other classmates and even Porco.

''Hey kitty, are you ok? We barely said goodbye this morning and I didn't saw you at class today"

You let out a big sigh before turning your head away from your phone. In that moment you were still not ready to confront anything that had to do with Porco, not until you understood what was happening in your mind.

You kept looking through your texts until you found the Yelena one. You remembered how you didn't replied to her because you went to the kitchen with Porco, and once again, you felt chills all over your body once you remembered everything that happened after that.

"Sure, anytime we're free this week" you sent. You bit the tip of your thumb before locking your phone, you didn't knew if replying to Yelena like that was a good idea but you were so weak and only expected the best out of it.

You started to feel weird cramps so you ran to the bathroom only to find out your period came. It seemed a little weird to you since you took pills and your period was always on it's right time, you started to think if it had anything to do the fact that you had sex with Porco that it came earlier. You tried not to worry about it but definitely you were going to ask Pieck since she knew a lot about those things thanks to her mom being a gynecologist.

After some time on your room you finally decided to go downstairs, you knew there would be no one home at that time of the day so you could totally talk with Pieck with no one bothering around.

You heard the doorbell and felt your phone ringing, so you just straight up walked to the door.

—Hey, Pieck.— You said after opening the door. She crossed her arms and gave you a cold look.

—Hi, y/n, can I come in?— You nodded and took a couple of steps back to let her in.

Pieck walked to one of the couches in the living room, she visited you a lot so she was comfortable enough to go anywhere in the house.

—Ok, now talk to me, what's going on?— She said as soon as she took a seat. You sat in front of her with a confused grin.

—Don't act like you don't know, you've been acting weird lately, you look distracted, you overslept which is something I've never witnessed from you in all this years, you scape from us, you don't talk to us, at least to me, I feel like you're keeping something to yourself and it's hunting you. Did you killed somebody or something?— You started laughing at Pieck's concern, you and her were really close friends and somehow, she was right, you were keeping something from her but it wasn't as bad or serious as she thought.

—Ok, ok, I'll tell you. I've been sleeping with Porco, I didn't tell anybody the first time because I didn't have any importance to it, to me it was just a one night hook up but then it happened again and I was trying to figure out what was all that and it happen again and now I feel ashamed cause I may be catching feelings when I shouldn't.— You drifted your sight to the floor trying not to face her. Pieck let out a big sigh as she leaned in the back of the couch.

—I swear to god if I'd get paid every time you overthink something...— She said making you lift your head and look at her.

—You remember the first time you broke up with Yelena and she asked you to get back like two days later? You thought about it like two weeks, you made the perfect plan for it to work and at the end you both broke up anyways. I feel like you lose so much time thinking about the future that you can't live the present. What is so bad about catching feelings? He told you not to?— You denied with a sound, not being able to say anything at all since as always, Pieck was right.

—Then? What are you so terrified for? Yelena's not going to get back with you, lord, I wish at least she doesn't try to.— 

—We only have six months left, we're competing against each other so one of us can go to Brazil for the internship, I don't want to mess up anything and make awkward our teamwork, I don't know, I feel like the right thing to do is just act like it's nothing special so it won't hurt when one of us has to leave.— 

—I see what's the problem now, you don't want to get hurt.—

—Of course I don't want to get hurt, who would want that?— Pieck laughed at your response and shook her head side to side.

—If people were sure they were not going to get hurt they would never risk anything, dummie, it's ok if you're afraid. But tell me, do you like him?— You felt how how your entire body started to shake and your breath became heavier just for that question. It was definitely something you didn't wanted to accept by yourself.

You took one of the cushions and pushed it against your face. 

—I think I do, lowkey I think I always did, we always competed against each other in school for everything and it was because I liked to get his attention that when I saw him back after so many years I couldn't resist the need of spend time with him.— It finally came out of your chest and somehow, you felt free to finally say it. A heavy weight got lifted from your shoulders after so many years of denying. 

—Stop being so stubborn about it then, enjoy the time you have to be around him, do you know how many people would kill just to hold their crushes hand? And you have a whole reason to spend time with him.— Pieck had such an easy way with words, nobody could ever tell her that she was wrong.

—I just don't want to set my expectations too high, you know, I don't want to have all those feelings about him and then watch him go with someone else or just him not feeling the same way about me.— You threw the cushion back to the couch and took a deep breath.

—You annoy me sometimes, but listen. You are a gorgeous girl, you're smart, brave, funny, you're the whole package, anyone would be lucky to be with you and if he just wants to mess up with you it's his loss, but you, just enjoy, even if you catch feelings, it's not a crime. But for the sake of god, don't stop being yourself just for a guy, don't let it get too up in your head. You never missed a class, what happened? You got drunk? You got sick? Are you trying to avoid him or something? — She asked with real concern making you laugh a little. 

—Actually... no, I really did overslept, I've been sleeping for like, twenty hours I think. My limbs hurt a lot but because we had three rounds, one after the other and I think my body wasn't ready for any of that.— Pieck opened her eyes wide, before letting out a little laugh. You both were very confident with each other but definitely she never thought she could hear something like that coming from you.

—Well, talking from experience, you should be more careful next time, it's not the same having rough sex with a girl than with a guy, he could rip you open and that's not very cute.— You wide opened your eyes too before giggling before lifting an eyebrow.

—You sound so sure about that, it ever happened you with Jean?—

—Remember how I said I'm talking from experience?— She said before closing her eyes and smiling as she shook slowly her head side to side. 

—Oh my god I never thought Jean could be like that.— You both started laughing, you felt your chest lighter after talking with Pieck, you still didn't knew what to do but your thoughts were clearer.

—Also, having sex like that has anything to do with my period coming earlier?— You asked, she made a thoughtful expression and nodded seconds later.

—Yeah, it's pretty common, after a good orgasm or continuous ones you can experience some cramps, also you release stress, your uterus gets relaxed and that's why your period can come earlier, so don't worry.— You felt relieved at her words, you were kind of worried that you got hurt even if you didn't felt as such.

—But for real, y/n, talk to him about it, stop overthinking so much.— You took a deep breath and nodded, you still needed to find a way to ask him what was going between you both.

You heard the door opening just as Sasha's and Mikasa's voices as they walked straight to the kitchen with bags full of food in their hands.

—Oh hi.— Sasha said as she kept walking.

—Good afternoon.— Mikasa said.

You looked at them a little confused and got up from the couch, moving your head to tell Pieck to come along.

You both walked to the kitchen's door, looking at how Sasha and Mikasa starter to display everything in the kitchen bar and also putting some things in the refrigerator.

—What's all that for?— You asked walking towards them.

—It's Eren's birthday, did you forgot? Mikasa is throwing him a party today here, we've been preparing everything since yesterday, she wants it to be a surprise.— You totally forgot about Eren's birthday since you didn't even knew which day it was. It made you feel not only a bad friend but made you feel out of place, you always were so organized with everything, even with dates and now you had your mind all over the place.

—You should come.— Mikasa said to Pieck.

—Sure, can I bring Jean with me?— 

—Bring as much people as you can, actually, he has a lot of friends but I just can't get to invite all of them so let's get in here a lot of people and luckily all his friends will come.— Mikasa said.

Eren was that type of popular guy who was friends with everybody, even if they talked once, he made it look like they knew each other for years. He had a natural charm than made impossible for someone to hate him.

—Can I help with anything?— You asked. Sasha quickly nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

—I think I'll go for now, if anything happens please tell me, I'll see you at night.— She lightly patted your shoulder before heading out of the kitchen.

—It's at 8PM!— Mikasa yelled sticking her head out of the refrigerator. 

—Hi, hi, I'm back.— Sasha said as she entered the kitchen carrying a big box.

—What is all that?— You asked it as she placed it on the floor. 

—Are just few things I want to put around the house, you know, some streamers, some fairy lights, little led lamps. Could you help me placing them along the house? Nicolo is coming over to help me cook some things and Mikasa is busy with the snacks, the drinks and all that.— Sasha said before helping Mikasa again to place some things in the refrigerator. 

You lifted the box and looked at the different things inside it.

—So I guess it's a real, real party.— You said taking few steps while carrying the box.

—It is, Mikasa even bought his favorite cake, I can't wait to eat few slices.— Sasha said with that characteristic shine in her eyes every time she talked about food. You laughed and shook your head before going to the living room.

After some hours of getting everything done you got back to your room to get ready for the party. You took another shower, this time a warm one to relax your body and release the numbness. After that you sat on your bed to check your phone and the multiple texts you had. Armin and Pieck were talking about the party in the group chat, telling Jean and Ymir to invite more people. You started to get worried about the amount of people that were going to assist. 

You decided to wear a yellow plaid skirt, a black t-shirt and a denim jacket on top, you wanted to be comfortable over all. You blow dried your hair and applied some makeup. You could heard from your room how some music started to play downstairs. After getting ready you got out of your room to help Mikasa with some last minute things since she had taken Eren out for dinner so he couldn't no suspect about anything, she tried really hard to make everything perfect for him.

People started to arrive, Sasha, Nicolo and you made sure that everything went smoothly and just as Mikasa planned. You were pouring some snacks in a bowl at the kitchen when you heard your name coming from the kitchen's door.

—Guys! hi!— You said as they approached you. Jean, Pieck, Ymir, Armin, Historia and Annie, this time everyone were there.

—I'm glad you could make it, how long have you been here?— You asked throwing the empty bag in the trashcan to greet and hug some of them.

—We came like fifteen minutes ago, we were looking for you.— Jean replied, you felt like the last time you were together was so long ago even if just that weekend all of you were at the event with them.

All of you got out of the kitchen and went to the backyard to take a seat in one of the tables. 

You spent quite some time hanging around with them and just talking, Armin and you decided to go back inside for something to drink. You were greeting some people and overall having some fun until you saw two persons across the room, arms linked, laughing and looking really cute together.

—Isn't that your friend Porco?— Armin asked, you took a deep breath trying to stay calm, you knew they were good friends but still the jealousy ran all over your body. Porco wore a gray sweater with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, gray pants and white sneakers, he had his hair slicked back as usual and the piercing in his eyebrow. He looked way too attracted for your sanity.

—Yes, he is, I wonder who invited him.— You said trying to not look so interest in him.

—He's with Historia's half sister, she may have invited them.— He replied. 

—What? Frieda? She's Historia's half sister?— You asked trying to not sound so concerned but it definitely took you off guard.

—Yes, they are not so close but I guess they talk to each other sometimes.— You and Porco made eye contact, you got so nervous that looked away and acted like you didn't see him, feeling totally dumb after that.

—Hey! Everyone! Eren and Mikasa are coming, get ready!— Sasha yelled as the music cut off and the lights got down. I saw how Armin smiled nostalgically, they three were childhood friends but he weren't as close to them as before, still, you could tell how much they cared about each other.

—Mikasa, why are the lights off?— Eren asked as soon as he opened the door.

—SURPRISE!— Everybody shouted as Nicolo turned on the lights. A visible blush appeared in Eren's face. Everybody started to wish him a happy birthday and hug him.

—You should go.— You told to Armin, he smiled and nodded. 

—I'll go greet Mikasa first, then I'll go with him, I'll go back to the table later.—

—Sure, go.— You said with an smile as he started to walk away. You were about to go to the backyard again when you saw Yelena standing next to the door, talking with other girls, one of them, the same girl she kissed in the beach party.

Before she could see you, you decided to go upstairs to your room to take some fresh air, both Porco and Yelena knew perfectly you lived there and what they were doing there. 

You threw yourself in your bed, trying to find the strength to face any of them. In one hand, you were trying to accept your feelings for Porco, and in the other hand, you were trying to get over your feelings for Yelena. That type of unnecessary drama were the last things you needed in your life.

A knock on the door took you out of your thoughts, making you quickly sit up.

—Yeah? Is not allowed to get in the rooms, sorry.— You said as you knew it was very common for couples to sneak out to the bedrooms during parties to have sex.

—Y/n? Can I come in?— Your body got motionless, as soon as you heard Porco's face you knew they were no more escape, you had to face him.

You got up and opened the door in silent, taking few steps back so he could get in. 

—Hi, y/n, I started to think you were avoiding me, but you wouldn't do that, right?— He asked as he closed the door behind him to later get closer to you. You nervously smiled and drifted your sight to somewhere else as you didn't wanted to lie to him but neither tell the truth.

—Is something wrong?— He asked again. You sighed and finally decided to look at him.

—No, I'm sorry, I've actually been avoiding you but it's kind of childish, it has nothing to do with you it's just that... I'm trying to figure out everything that happened this weekend, as I said, it's not your fault it's just that it's too much for me and I'm still trying to feel comfortable with all that.— You felt your chest getting heavier and heavier as you spoke, also feeling a little nauseous cause you didn't knew how Porco was going to react.

—I see... I'm sorry if I've put any kind of pressure on you, it was never my intention and if you want me to give you space I will, the last thing I'd like is making you uncomfortable or feeling awkward around me.— You nibbled on your lip thinking if that was what you really wanted, getting distant from him. 

He just kept looking at you as you remained silent, he smiled and patted your shoulder softly before turning to leave.

—Porco, wait!— You said as you grabbed his wrist, he looked back at you a little confused as you tried to say something.

—Are you fucking with her?— You asked straight forward, you knew that type of question was very out of hand and he could easily get mad for it.

—No, I'm not, for many reasons I wouldn't either, so don't worry about that.— You still didn't felt satisfied with his answer, that wasn't the only thing you needed to know. 

Your heart started to pound really fast and the tension started to grow bigger as you didn't let his hand go and you both stared at each other.

—Do you still have feelings for her?— You finally asked. Porco's expression changed within a second, he went from being tense and uncomfortable to look at you in a sweet way.

He got closer to you and without saying a word he wrapped your waist with his free arm and kissed you. Slowly you finally let go of his wrist and placed your hands against his chest as he also grabbed the back of your neck underneath your hair.

That kiss was different from any others you had, it was slower and sweater, almost dreamy as it took your breath away. He had a way to hold you that made you lose your mind instantly. His tongue briefly brushed your bottom lip tempting you into catching it with yours but right in the moment you were about to he pushed away with a little smile.

—I hope that answers your question.— He whispered without letting you go. 

—Y/n, are you there?— You heard a knock on the door along with Yelena's voice. Porco let out a giggle before finally getting apart from you.

—The question here is, what about you?— He said before smiling and leaving a kiss on your forehead. Once again you were motionless after what happened. Porco walked to the door to open it, greeting Yelena as he got out of your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
